Step it up, PTB season 3
by Vixtoria
Summary: The PTB take a more vested interest in their champion and seer.  When they send a gift, they forget to send a card.  What will happen when, or if, the fang gang figure it out?  My take on season 3 from WITW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **So, you should all know, I own nothing. This all belongs to Joss and as much as I love him, I wanted to make a few changes. So thanks be to the Joss for letting me play!

**Spoilers:** A few, anything past season 3 and the episode _Waiting in the Wings_

**Pairings:** A few, but do you want me to spoil it?

**Feedback: **Would love some! Flamers will be kept and put on my wall of weird but all constructive criticism is welcome!

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Author's Notes: **So, had this idea, it started with a slight change to one episode, then two. Then it grew. So I sat down, did some outlines and started writing! I'm open to new ideas if you have any, and have at least season three wrapped up in my head and notes! I'll be trying for a chapter a week, and will publish season four, when I get that far (fingers crossed) as a separate story! Anyway, hope you all like it! 

**Chapter One**

_It was, as usual, a bright room. One that seemed almost to have no solid boundaries, if there were walls, they were well hidden or too far away to discern. The twins, a man and a woman, stood center. Columns and stairs leading to seemingly nowhere behind them, everything about the place seemed hastily put together and dream like. Their Greek style robes in gold and blue fell to the floor, only just covering their sandals and bare feet. Like the robes, their hair, their skin, was in patterns of blue and gold, as if they simply woke up from the existence of a statue that had been coated and eroded in gold. The woman stared down at a small pool of liquid in a large bowl on another pedestal. Her gown caught and draped over one arm. Her brother seemed almost ambivalent to what held her interest. Still, she smiled and looked over her shoulder to beckon him._

_"Our champion has learned much from his self imposed darkness. He and the seer are stronger now, as is the rest of those he calls a team."_

_The brother walked towards her and looked down into the water. "He is not ready. He has not earned his Shanshu and has much work yet to do, he only added to his trials with his actions." He nearly spit out._

_His sister nodded, "Yes, but he understands now, what anchors him to his humanity. With the visions, both he and the seer have made great sacrifices." She smiled and looked at her brother across the bowl of water, rippling with images._

_A ballet and two spirits that found others brimming with unspoken love had found themselves a vessel and a chance. For now, the spirits were in charge of their champion and his seer, but they would break that connection soon._

_The brother smiled, not a sincere smile as his sister but one that spoke of his own ideas and tests for the champion. "Perhaps you are right. We should keep a closer eye on our Champion, and perhaps, a gift." He added, knowing that it was his sister that wanted to reward them._

_He lifted a hand over the water, and as the two images moved to pull away, something pushed them together. His sister added her hand, dropping a small jewel into the water._

Angel had opened his eyes and for a brief moment, panicked. He was naked. Of course, so was she, and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He raised his head to look at her and everything had come back crystal clear. They had been investigating, than they were possessed. For him, not the first time either. There seemed to be something about being a vampire with a soul, a dead body with feelings and love that attracted these spirits of lovers in turmoil.

It hadn't been him, or Cordelia. Not at the beginning. It had been these spirits, and while he wasn't in control, he had felt, heard and seen everything. If he was honest, he knew that at that moment, if given control, he wouldn't have stopped. There was a moment, where he felt like he was able to pull back, he had to, it was dangerous to keep going. The last thing he would do is let Angelus free. Something, stopped him, he felt drawn to Cordy in a way he hadn't quite admitted to. The spirits had though, whispering to each other their love and promises, ones he felt in not only his own heart but soul. Before he knew it, they were together on the small couch, and clothing was no longer in the way. When he felt that joining of bodies, of souls, it wasn't the same fiery passion he'd felt with Buffy. This was warmer, more solid, and it filled him completely, but too late he felt that painful rip of his soul escaping. He glanced down to Cordelia, eyes wide and frightened, before he could try and warn her, she'd glowed. Not in that 100 watt smile way she had, she had literally, glowed. The light was warm, and it didn't make him back off, it enveloped him, and his soul, and he felt, whole. Happy.

So when he opened his eyes to find the spirits gone, and it was just the two of them, he thought it must be a dream. This was something that wasn't possible. He knew that. He had told himself that more than once. Yet, here they were. He didn't want to move, he wanted time to still, but when he heard thunderous applause he knew that wasn't possible. With a slight wince he brushed the hair from her face. "Cor? Um, we, should get dressed."

It had been, too real, too perfect. At first she'd struggled against the invading spirit. There was a lot of trouble to be had getting all groinal with Angel, but she'd be lying if she hadn't thought about it. No matter how briefly. She'd felt, a surge, of light, of love and she reached out to him, then it was bright, and the spirits were gone and, well the rest was just her. She thought just them. She'd felt exhausted from both the possession and, well whatever she'd done when she glowed and had fallen into a sort of dreamless half sleep. Until she heard his voice behind her, the weight of his arm over her waist, and she groaned. Then she stiffened and opened her eyes, a little too wide. "Um, Angel? We're, we're naked. Wait, you, are still, Angel. Right?"

Angel got really still, not sure how to take her reaction. "Yes I'm still me, why wouldn't. . . ." He pulled back as if he'd been burned as Cordelia scrambled up from the small sofa and frantically grabbed the first piece of clothing to cover herself and looked around. "Cor?" He asked carefully.

Cordelia put on a smile, that false one she used for commercials and Angel saw right through. "Yeah? Just getting dressed, you know, so we can go see what the damage is. Not that, we caused damage, because, it wasn't us." She rambled off as she found her dress and slipped it over her head and dropped the shirt she'd been using as a shield.

Angel wasn't exactly sure how to react and grabbed his pants pulling them on before reaching for the shirt. No it wasn't them. Not at first, and disappointment warred with logic as he tried to calm his seer, "Cor, we were, possessed. There's no reason to be embarrassed. I'm sorry, I, wouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." He knew, but pushed aside, that he was glad he wasn't able to stop it, he just didn't want her to feel, well raped or anything. That though hit and he walked over putting hands on her shoulders. "Cor, are you, okay?"

Cordelia had gotten her hair put back up, a bit and stopped looking up at him. He wouldn't have taken advantage? She was kicking herself, of course he'd wouldn't, she was just a friend, he wanted to be with Buffy. He just wasn't able to. He didn't think of her as anything more than a friend, or maybe a damsel in distress. Her smile was a bit weaker this time and she lifted a hand to his arm. "I'm fine. This wasn't us and so we can just, put it behind us. It didn't mean anything, right?"

Her eyes searched his face, somehow wanting to see some sign that it meant something to him. The knock at the door stopped them from discussing it further and Angel jumped back from her quickly. "Uh, you finish getting dressed, I'll stall them." She offered.

As soon as she stepped from the room Angel let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I guess it didn't mean anything." He muttered to himself, and because he could hear the others outside of the room asking questions that Cordelia shouldn't have to field alone, he quickly finished dressing and left.

The drive back was an effort in normality. Cordelia, true to her word, didn't bring up the room or the possession at all. She had explained to Wes and the others that they had discovered the troupe was simply trapped spirits and by breaking the spell, not of course talking about how, they were finally set free. Fred and Gunn seemed fine with the explanation of course, but Wes seemed to know there was more to it. He kept looking between the two, sure there was something the two were not sharing.

Cordelia was glad when the ride was over and they were all stepping out into the night air heading for home. Even with her own apartment, the Hyperion was home. She wasn't so distracted that she didn't notice Fred and Gunn holding hands and Wes' forlorn looks at the pair. She offered him a soft smile and a hand on his arm as they entered the lobby, only to turn confused as everyone had stopped dead on the steps. Her eyes widened. "Groo?"

The Groosalug came over and lifted her in a big hug. "Princess! I have missed you."

Angel felt everyone's eyes on him as Cordelia grinned and hugged The Groosalug back. Wes caught it and his look said he knew that more had happened that evening between the two. He cleared his throat to get Angel's attention, and Angel realized he was staring. He lowered his eyes away from the reunited couple.

"I missed you too, what are you doing here?" Cordy asked breahtlessly as he finally released her to the ground.

It was a welcome respite, not having to think of the evening and just be glad that someone was happy to see her. Groo had no guile and simply said how he felt, it was refreshing and she needed the ego boost right now.

Groo pulled out a scroll and held it out to Angel, but kept his eyes on Cordelia. His grin was almost comical, so wide and carefree, as if he had no idea of the tension still in the room and the people stuck in the doorway.

"I received this scroll. People representing the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart in your world came for it. I thought you should have it, and, I wanted to see you." He added, stroking a thumb down her cheek.

Fred smiled nervously, her tension at having something or someone from Pylea so close, other than Lorne of course, obvious. Gunn squeezed her hand and Angel barely heard him make some sort of excuse and head to the kitchen for something to eat. Taking the scroll he frowned at the Groosalug. It was no secret that he never liked the guy. Without glancing to him, he handed the scroll off to Wes. "Yeah, we'll get right on that. So, how long are you staying in town, _Groo_."

Cordelia shot him a look that said to behave, she honestly didn't understand why he was so unhappy with Groo. He'd saved them and well, he liked her. Did Angel have any idea how long it had been since a man liked her? Probably not, he was so dismissive at the ballet, he probably just got over protective of her like, a big brother or something. She frowned slightly but recovered as she felt Groo put an arm around her waist as he answered Angel.

"For as long as the Princess wants me."

Cordelia blinked and tried to shake off the surprise. She looked from Groo to Angel. No one noticed Wes duck out of the room into the office to get out of the way of the triangle he saw developing. She was getting no reaction from Angel and it left her feeling lost. He was usually the guy she went to for answers, she had thought they were at least close enough friends for that.

"Groo, that's, really sweet but, I think, we should talk

"You two go ahead, take some time off if you need to Cordy, I'm going to go check on Connor." Angel shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped past them to the stairs. He missed the look of disappointment on Cordelia's face as he took the stairs two at a time and went to hold his sleeping son.

"Wes! I'm taking a week off!" Cordelia yelled to the office and grabbed the Groosalug's hand pulling him from the building.

Both Lorne and Wes poked their heads out and looked at the retreating couple, then each other. With a silent bargain, Wes headed upstairs with the green demon and to Angel's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **So, you should all know, I own nothing. This all belongs to Joss and as much as I love him, I wanted to make a few changes. So thanks be to the Joss for letting me play!

**Spoilers:** A few, anything past season 3 and the episode _Waiting in the Wings_

**Pairings:** A few, but do you want me to spoil it?

**Feedback: **Would love some! Flamers will be kept and put on my wall of weird but all constructive criticism is welcome!

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Author's Notes: **So I am still writing things as I see them. More like an episode per chapter rather than just free form story writing. So like the episodes, there will be small time jumps and things just referred to rather than seeing every little thing played out! I am still planning on a chapter a week.

**Chapter Two**

_They continued to watch, knowing that in the end, this particular champion would have a key part to play in the most dangerous dark plan coming from the Senior Partners. Not just an apocalypse, but THE apocalypse. Time of course, meant nothing to the twins, so they may have missed a few things, not being constantly watching every moment._

_Her head tilted to the side as she accessed their reactions. "Was it fear that kept them from speaking?"_

_He was now a bit more interested. "They fear, what they already know. What they want. If that does not change, there will be painful decisions for them both."_

_She sighed, "They push, and now with the distance. . . . "_

_He nodded, "We can not make the decisions for them. We have given the Champion a gift, given them both a gift. Something to help them in the future, and a small reward, if they turn from it, then we will deal with them."_

**88**

Angel headed to the office, nervous movements as he looked around slightly confused. As if he forgot something he then headed out to the kitchen. With a mug in hand, he went back into the office.

Fred looked up from the scroll she and Wes had started working on the night before and watched this. Blinking, a bit confused as to what the problem could be, she looked at Gunn who was just polishing a sword. She jumped and almost got out of her seat when she heard something slam in the office. Gunn looked up and shook his head at her, it was nothing serious. He thought.

Angel came out again with the mug and now stained shirt. "Okay where is the Munroe file? And why can't I find anything?"

Fred got up slowly and slipped past him to the office. Grabbing the file from the filing cabinet she brought it out to him. "Um, it was under G. For the Grynx demon we took out for them. That's, how Cordy files 'em."

Angel sighed and went to take the file then looked down at himself, he'd have to change. Again. "Sorry, I guess, I'm a little on edge. Wes isn't back yet?"

Gunn snickered, "Man chill. She's only gonna be gone for a coupla weeks right? We can handle things while she's away. It's not like she's not comin' back."

Fred backed up a step as she heard a growl build in Angel's chest. Thankfully, they were interrupted as Wes came in the front door. She grinned, "Wes! Oh, do you need some coffee?"

Wes gave a weak smile, "That would be wonderful, thank you Fred."

He was still nervous, she and Gunn were obviously dating now, and he knew he'd have to get over the willowy Texan, it would just take time. He continued down the steps and raised a hand to stop Angel before he could rush over. He saw that look on his face, way too anxious. "She's fine. Cordelia got on the plane safely and she sent me back with several instructions. For everyone."

Gunn didn't miss the pointed look and sighed. He put the sword aside waiting for these instructions. Fred had run off to get the coffee for Wes and handed it off to him before taking a seat next to Gunn, leaning into him easily.

Angel frowned, "Instructions?"

Wes sipped at the coffee with a contented sigh. It had been a long night. First the ballet, then the Groosalug, then the talk with Angel and Lorne, over all he had been lucky to get three hours sleep. He had been right, something had happened with Cordelia. Lorne knew more than he did, but both man and demon had agreed, Angel needed to go speak with her.

"Well, first of all, she wanted me to remind Angel that he **will** be fixing her door before she returns and keeping an eye on Dennis. It seems she thinks you might have frightened him."

Smiles were hidden all around as Angel frowned and muttered, "She was screaming, I was worried."

"Yes well, it seems she also wanted me to remind you, and I quote, 'any vampire that's been around for, like, 200 years and all scourgey should know the difference between fear screaming, and happy screaming.' End quote." Wes grinned.

Angel sighed and set his mug down running his clean hand through his hair. He had gone to talk to her; mostly about what had happened and that he honestly didn't want her to take time off to be with Groo. He hadn't really gotten the chance, hearing screams he'd almost felt his undead heart start just to stop again. He kicked the door in and growled, full on game face as the big hunk of muscle was joyously spinning her around. He'd thought the worst until she saw him, quickly let go of the Pylean idiot and ran over to him, flinging arms around him. He smiled lightly at the thought. She'd hugged him, kissed his face and given him that smile. The 100 watt grin that was all Cordelia.

Wes cleared his throat and got everyone's attention again. "For Fred, Cordelia asks that you help Angel with the files and the billing. She doesn't trust him with the computers. Gunn, she wanted to remind you that the weapons are **not** toys and to clean them when you are done. Also to make sure Angel does the same."

Most of her instructions were regarding Angel, he had noticed it during the ride as she rattled off dozens of small things. Not all would he discuss as he knew they already knew those things, and could handle it. Which he had of course reminded her of as they drove.

"Finally, she wants to let us all know that this will be her only film role. She plans on taking down her fan site when the movie is out of theaters and will disappear from the media and spotlight as an enigma."

Angel blinked, "She has a fan site?"

Wes hummed an assent and drank the coffee as he headed to the desk to look over the scroll again.

Fred sighed and looked moon eyed at Gunn. "Isn' it excitin' though? A movie shoot! An' in such an exotic place!"

Gunn smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I don't know how exotic Hawaii is after all the places and things we've seen, but a vacation sounds good. She's only gonna be gone a couple of weeks right?"

Angel shook off the idea of some people trolling the internet, was trolling the right word? Looking for pictures of Cordelia. He looked at the couple on the couch. "Oh yes, she said it's two weeks, no longer than a month, depending on the weather. I'm, going to go change"

Wes looked up and nodded, caught sight of Gunn and Fred cuddling and looked back down uncomfortably. Grabbing the scroll and notes he headed into the office, sighed and went to the kitchen to get a rag and clean up Angel's mess.

**88  
**

Hours later, things had settled into a kind of routine. Fred had taken advantage of Cordy not being around by suggesting tacos instead of Chinese for lunch. They barely had time to finish eating when a call came in. Nothing too big, so Gunn went to take care of it and Fred begged to tag along. Wes hadn't left the scroll since he came back, his mood was dark and he kept mumbling something as he went through other books and back to the scroll.

Angel had fed Connor, who was not in the mood for a nap and he was again, missing Cordy. She could always get him to sleep, and the cranky tired baby was making him feel a bit inept. So he tried the over the shoulder thing and patted his back as he walked to Wes to see if he'd found anything.

Wes simply grumbled. "It's not like reading the classifieds you know."

Angel frowned at the biting remark, what Cordy would most certainly call his puppy dog look as he backed off. Wes set down his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

"Perhaps I need more coffee. You know she will call when she lands."

He got up to get more coffee and narrowed his eyes slightly at the vampire who was carefully not looking at him.

"So how did the talk go last night?"

Angel winced inwardly. When did everyone become so interested in him and Cor? Of course according to Lorne, they all knew that something was going on. Connor had finally settled, but started whining as Angel moved him from shoulder to cradle arms as if suddenly interested in anything but talking to Wes. He gave a single shoulder shrug.

"It went."

Wes groaned and moved in front of Angel. "You didn't tell her!"

"I told her, I thought Groo should go. And, that I was happy for her. You know, with the movie thing."

"Angel, you **are** aware that she will be gone, for a month!"

"No! They said, maybe, a month." His attempt to lessen the severity of the situation was seen through immediately.

Wes decided to try another tactic and glanced to Connor then back at Angel, his voice going softer. "Angel, what happened, raises questions. Quite a few, I understand. However, with your past history, and given what did **not** happen, you do know what she will be thinking."

Angel sighed, "This isn't about Buffy."

He was getting tired of talking about her really. He'd gotten over her. She'd died, and yes come back, but it was different now. Why was he the only one seeing it?

Wes nodded, "Perhaps you should have mentioned that at least."

Angel knew he was right and when Wes left to get more coffee he headed upstairs. Putting Connor to bed and thinking about what he should have said and what he would say when she came back.

By the time Wes came out of the kitchen with his coffee Fred and Gunn were just coming in the front door. His eyes widened at the two and he set the mug down rushing forward, looking the two soaking wet colleagues over to make sure they were uninjured.

"Fred? Gunn? What happened?"

The two looked at each other then burst out laughing. Fred did try to stop as Wes glared at them.

"Sorry Wes. Um, well, it wasn' a demon, it was, uh, bad pipe."

"Yeah, man it made a hell of a lot of noise! We thought somethin' was gonna come after us, the roaring got loud! Then all of a sudden we were swimmin'! It's okay though, we still got paid!"

Wes sighed and let the two pass him to get dried off as he went again back to the scroll. He was making headway he knew, but he had this feeling that he had to hurry. A sort of desperation that spurned him on.

Usually, when he finally cracked something he got a Eureka moment. The others were used to the sudden exclamation. What they hadn't been expecting was swearing. Since when did Wes know that many expletives! Fred came running down the stairs having changed into a summer type dress, Angel coming out just behind her.

"Wes?" Angel was even more surprised by the swearing.

Wes came out nearly shaking. He looked up at the others. "I, I have it. The prophecy."

The look on his face wasn't good and Angel's face darkened. He crossed his arms over his chest. Fred looked a bit frightened as well and as soon as Gunn joined them she reached for his hand.

"Well? What is it English?"

"The father will kill the son."

Wes' words seemed to almost echo through the lobby. Angel knew he didn't need to breathe, but he heard no breathing for a moment. Everyone held their breath and he finally cleared his throat. All eyes were on him.

"You think, this is about me?"

Wes licked his lips, "Well, there is of course more. Information on a Destroyer and champion. The text could be interpreted another way, I suppose, and I admit that I am not one hundred percent sure."

"How sure are you then?"

He lowered his head, his voice soft. "I would say, ninety percent."

Looks were exchanged and as Connor woke up crying, tension filled the room.

"Ah, can go get him."

Angel almost snapped at Fred's offer. "He's my son!"

Gunn pulled her closer as she jumped and Angel stomped upstairs. He didn't believe it. His son was a miracle. Something he never thought he would have. He'd die to protect him, more he'd kill. He picked up the crying infant and tried to calm him, holding him close. Walking back downstairs he glared at them all.

"Find, another, interpretation."

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs wondering why they were all staring at him. He opened his mouth then blinked. He hadn't even noticed it at first, but he had his game face on. And he was hungry. He'd eaten. He spilled some of his mug earlier, so had more. He'd actually been eating quite a bit. Suddenly, he was frightened and he looked at Fred.

"Take him."

His voice had come out hoarse, desperate and it was enough to have Fred moving to take the baby and head to the kitchen to get him a bottle. Gunn walked over to Angel, partly to block him from the kitchen, and partly to offer comfort. He clapped his hand on Angel's shoulder. Wes cleared his throat.

"We'll figure this out, Angel."

"Yeah, we got this champ. You know none of us will let anything happen to the kid."

Angel stepped back and closed his eyes. He calmed himself, having to work at getting his face and hunger to calm. Once he did he opened his eyes again.

"Until we do, I'm going to stay at Cordelia's place. I, promised to keep an eye on it anyway."

"Of course."

Wes nodded and tried for a reassuring smile as Angel turned and rushed upstairs to pack a small bag. He and Gunn exchanged a look and then went their separate ways. Gunn to check on Fred and the baby, and Wes to work on finding something to prove him wrong.

**88**

No one had told Cordelia when she called excited about her hotel. They simply mentioned that Angel was at her place checking on Dennis, which seemed to please her. They had all hoped they would find something, a mistake of some sort, immediately. Then as the next day dawned, their hope was dimmed, but they stayed optimistic that they would have it all figured out before Cordelia would return. Fred and Gunn took care of Connor and Wes worked on his books, other prophecies, and trying to steer clear of the happy couple playing house with the baby. Angel called often to check in, and when he had gone through the blood at Cordy's place he asked Gunn to bring over the supply there. On a whim, Wes asked Fred to take a sample and test it before he did. Days went on, and it was a week later when they finally heard from Cordelia again.

**88**

Cordy was shaking. Her visions didn't hurt anymore, but still she could feel what the victims went through, their fear and pain. Both physical and emotional. Knowing the person in the vision made it so much worse. She'd sobbed and cleaned up. She had a scene to shoot, and as soon as she was done, she rushed to her room to call Wes.

"Angel Investigations, Wes here."

She was too upset to even reprimand him from not doing the proper answer.

"Wes! Wes, I, I had a vision. It was Connor."

Wes was immediately alert, standing up and gripping the phone nearly white knuckled. "Cordelia, it's all right, Connor is with Fred, and he's fine. Can you tell me about the vision?"

"He was, crying, screaming. Oh my god Wes, his face was so red, he was so scared! Some man was holding him, cradling him, and one hand around his throat. I, didn't see a face."

"All right, anything else? Any little detail could help."

"Um, I recognized his coat. He was wearing a black duster, just like –"

"Like Angel." Wes' voice fell and he closed his eyes.

"Cordelia, this is very important, when?"

"Um, not soon. A couple of weeks, maybe a month? I'm sorry; I don't know why I got this. It's, so far off, and usually they are immediate warnings."

Wes sighed and sat down. He had some explaining to do.

**88**

Wes had spent about twenty minutes explaining. Then another twenty apologizing for keeping her out of the loop. Finally he had gotten off the phone and told the others. Gunn had immediately comforted Fred and Wes found it too hard to watch yet again. Instead he grabbed his coat and headed to the apartment to tell Angel. By the time he returned, Fred was holding a sleeping Connor, afraid to put him down, her head on Gunn's shoulder. She sat up quickly as he came back.

"Well?"

"He's gone."

Wes had sounded defeated, and he was feeling it. Usually he had somewhere to look, something to look up, but he'd exhausted his search. Gunn frowned and let go of Fred to stand up.

"Gone? You dusted him?"

Wes looked shocked. "Good lord no! He left the city Gunn. He, doesn't feel it's safe to be near. He said he'd check in, and keep his cell phone on him. In case, we find something."

They all nodded, knowing now, the chances were getting slimmer and slimmer. Fred broke the tension as she stood.

"Maybe, we should all get some sleep. Start fresh in the morning?"

Small mutters and nods, Gunn had been staying at the hotel, and so had Wes. That night however, Wes went back to his apartment. There was an air of not just desperation, but defeat, and it hung heavy in the air.

**88**

**A/N:** I know, really sad, but I promise the next chapter will get the blood pumping with excitement again! Our heroes are never down for too long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **So, you should all know, I own nothing. This all belongs to Joss and as much as I love him, I wanted to make a few changes. So thanks be to the Joss for letting me play!

**Spoilers:** A few, anything past season 3 and the episode _Waiting in the Wings_

**Pairings:** A few, but do you want me to spoil it?

**Feedback: **Thanks to my one reviewer so far, glad someone is interested! More feedback would be awesome!

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Three**

_She shook her head in anger. "He has left! Turned his back on our gift, on his own people. Yet again!"_

_Her brother looked up and seemed less inclined to becoming emotional. "We knew that was a risk. Lessons learned are often pushed aside, forgotten. It is why he is no closer to mortality then he was before. He has not learned." _

_He looked back down at the water. "They have not learned."_

_With a tilt of his head his fingers brushed the water as the scene changed. "This one, he knows. He will work on keeping them together, if he succeeds, he will have his own reward."_

_Reluctantly she leaned over to look at the scene in the Hyperion. Staring at the man in glasses and nodded. "Should he find a way to remind them, to keep the group together, than yes."_

_She looked up at her brother, "They are stronger together, Angel must learn this before it is too late. We can not sacrifice the light, the Healer, not even for the champion."_

_He smiled, "Agreed."_

**A **

Three weeks. It had been a glorious but exhausting three weeks for Cordelia Chase. Basking in the sun, four in the morning calls, and anxiously waiting to hear more from Wes about Angel and Connor, time had passed quickly. Then again, it had felt like ages since she'd been home. As the taxi pulled up outside of the Hyperion she smiled up at it. She had come straight from the airport, not even stopping at her apartment to see, well check in with, Dennis. Hyperion had become home. The same as Wes, Gunn, Fred and especially Angel and Connor, had become family. She was so glad to be home.

It was early yet, only nine in the morning, which for a group that does their best work after dark, was really early. She'd been so excited to see them all, that she'd taken the red eye back and not called in order to surprise them. That and she wasn't entirely sure they would all be up. Typically no one came in until ten, but things were different. What with her vision and the prophecy that Groo had brought. They were all worried about Connor and Angel.

Grabbing her bags she headed up the steps and walked into the lobby quietly. Her lips twitched, Gunn was cleaning weapons by the cabinet, Fred rocked a sleepy Connor and Wes at the desk reading. Ah yes, family. Before she could announce herself, Lorne came out from the kitchen and took one look at her. Her smile widened as he looked at her wide eyed then rushed over.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be carrying all those! Gunn come help the Princess with her baggage. You, need to take a seat, put your feet up. How are you feeling? Powers you really are glowing!"

Lorne bustled her from the entrance to the couch to sit her down. Cordy just laughed, it was not at all what she expected but she wasn't one to complain! His yelling orders was completely new and she wondered what all she missed. Not that it mattered, Gunn and Wes gave him confused looks but then complied and went to get her luggage. Fred came over with Connor and squealed giving her a one armed hug.

"Cordy! We all missed ya so much! Did ya have fun? What stars did ya see? Ooooh, did ya bring us souvenirs?"

Gunn laughed and brought over the luggage. "Let the girl breath! She just got back."

Wes gave a small smile and tried for reassuring, he knew questions would be coming. "Why didn't you call? We would have come to pick you up."

Cordy shrugged after hugging Fred back and reaching for Connor. "How's my little man? Huh? Oh I wanted to surprise you guys, and yes I got souvenirs!"

She sat up and shifting Connor to one arm reached for a bag. Only to stop when Lorne grabbed her arm and laughed weakly. He looked around at them all.

"Um, think you should be taking it easy Princess. Isn't there, something you want to tell us all?"

Cordy shook her head, "Only that you better love what I got you! Here, take the baby, I'll get his out last. Any word on Angel?"

Her voice was nonchalant as she opened the smallest of her bags, but everyone exchanged looks and landed them on Wes. Wes cleared his throat, knowing this was coming.

"He, er, checks in, but so far, no. I have looked over the scroll and even gotten other opinions, nothing seems to suggest there is a way out of the prophecy. But, I am still looking." He assured her.

Cordelia nodded then pulled out some wrapped presents. She tossed a large bulky one to Gunn, then a smaller one to Lorne, a couple that looked alike and handed one to Fred and one to Wes. Lastly was a thick package for Connor and what appeared to be a bag aside with Angel written on it. She grinned at them all.

"Okay well open them!"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled teased at even the most stoic looking one before paper started tearing. Cordelia sat back, hands in her lap, happier to watch their reactions then she'd ever been getting her own presents. She took Connor back from Lorne as he looked over his gift and bounced him in her lap. Lorne was the first to actually be able to voice anything.

"Don Ho? He's a legend! Oh punkin', this is great!"

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone looked over to Gunn putting on a jacket. Cordelia shrugged as she explained.

"I only met him once, we weren't in any scenes together. But that is permanent ink there on the lining! So don't sell it!"

"Girl, that's Denzel's signature calling _me_ a warrior! I'm gonna be buried in this thing!"

Fred and Wesley were comparing their prizes. Old books, of course, they were hard to shop for so the best she could do was finding a small antiques shop and spending _way_ too much on something about mythology from the area that was filled with what she was sure were demons, and something on the discovery of the math used to build the underwater structures they believed to be from Atlantis. Cordelia nodded, sure everyone was happy with them and grabbed Connor's and stood up to head upstairs.

"Okay well I am taking Connor up to change him into his new outfit! Little man got an outfit and a present! Yes he did!"

Gunn smirked, "So why we only get one present?"

Cordelia stuck out her tongue. "Because he's cuter!"

With that she disappeared upstairs and Lorne cleared his throat. "Is it just me, or did anyone else notice the Princess glowing? Not, vision glowing but, maybe. . . "

He was interrupted by the phone and shook his head. He saw it but even Cordelia didn't seem to know yet. Still, this was more then he thought she was bargaining for, and for some reason it worried him. He perked up at the phone call and like the others walked over to hear Wes.

"Angel Investigations, we - Angel! Yes, Cordelia just got back, nothing more on the vision or the prophecy I'm afraid, but we - Well that's a good sign isn't it? Fred did some research and. . . yes one moment."

He handed the phone off to Fred and took a step aside. Fred was bubbly and had to stop and start a few times but finally hung up and grinned.

"He's comin' back. He's not been cravin' you know, people, an' I checked the supply we had, it had been delivered, not picked up, an' it had traces of human blood in it. Connor's blood. So,"

"So, we believe Wolfram and Hart might have something to do with it."

Wes finished. Everyone looked slightly relieved that Angel was coming back. They heard Cordelia coming back down and looked at each other. Wes was the one stepping forward with a smile.

"Look at my little dancer! Isn't that the cutest grass skirt ever?"

"Cordelia. Angel called. We believe someone has tampered with his, food stores. Thankfully he has not had any more cravings and is on his way back now."

Everyone turned as they heard the front door, only to see Holtz with a crossbow in hand and several other armed men and women behind him. Holtz looked to Connor and kept his eyes there.

"Well that is good news."

There was very little time spent gawking at Holtz as Wes and Gunn went for weapons. Fred held her book to her chest and backed away from the entrance. Lorne held a hand out for Cordy, and shuffled her behind him. Wes was the first to say anything, his face gone hard.

"We don't want to hurt you, Angel is not here."

"Yeah, so why don' ya'll just back it up out of here."

Holtz stepped forward, the others staying just behind him. "Brave words from traitors to their own race. Helping a vampire? Ah ah ah. Not so fast, Ms. Chase. Why don't you bring the young one here and no one will get hurt.?"

Looks were exchanged, Wes and Gunn both rushed forward with a yell back for the women and Lorne to get out. It was now just a flurry of motion, arrows flew, cries and grunts of fight. Wesley was shot in the shoulder, Gunn the leg, still the two went on fighting. Until both were knocked unconscious, hit several times just to be sure they were not getting up again.

Lorne held onto Cordelia's arm and tried to head out the back, but were attacked immediately. Holtz had been smart and had the place surrounded. Lorne, was not a fighter and went down quickly. Cordelia, on the other hand, fought like a mama cat, slashing and kicking. She even got a weapon away from one of them and did some damage until she felt electricity arch through her body. She screamed and fought to hold onto Connor before she fell. All in all, the fight had been intense, but short.

Holtz had the note prepared and shot it into the back of the couch before making sure all their prisoners were loaded and bound from trying to escape should they wake. He took Connor from Justine and smiled down at the child.

"She wouldn't let go, even after we tazed her."

"She fought like a mother protecting her young. She believes him to be hers. Is that because of the child, or the father?"

He smiled at Justine then nodded and headed out. They would get the place ready for Angel and once he was sure he would leave the vampire in pain, he'd let him die, and take his new family somewhere far away from this world. Away from Angel and his friends, and out of the reach of Wolfram and Hart. He wasn't stupid, and knew full well that both were the enemy.

**A**

Angel had wanted to go straight for Lilah. He was sure she was behind this, and she had cost him time with his son, could have cost him Connor's life, and that was unforgiveable. He knew though, that Wes and Gunn at least would be angry at not being able to go with him, so he headed to the Hyperion instead. It was full dark by the time he got there. He had been several hours away just in case. He took the front steps two at a time and paused, before he grabbed for the door he knew something was wrong.

Stepping into the lobby, couches were cut, stuffing spilling. Blood on the floor, human by the smell. The phone was off the hook and beeping loudly, chairs overturned and a couple of arrow bolts stuck into various pieces of furniture. He shook his head, his chest tightening. If he had a heart beat, it would have stopped. The sound of a groan and he ran over, helping Lorne up.

"What happened?"

Lorne looked up and jerked away before realizing it was Angel. He sighed and reached for his head.

"Holtz. He came for Connor. Wes and Gunn tried to block them and Cordy tried to run but, they were everywhere."

He looked around with a frown. Laying on the couch was the bag that Cordy had gotten Angel, his name scrawled on the small tag now stained with Wesley's blood. An arrow in the back of the couch with a note attached. Angel followed his eyes and helped Lorne up to a chair before going to get the arrow, a glance to the bag. The note was simple, a trade. His life, or unlife, for theirs. Angel knew better, it was a trap, but they had his son. He crumpled the note in his hand.

"Lorne, get this place cleaned up, I don't want them to see the mess when they get back."

"You know that's just a trap, you can't walk in there now! Besides, there's something you need to know champ - "

"I know, but Holtz wants me, not them. Just, tell Cordelia if I don't make it back, to take care of my son."

Angel grabbed a couple of weapons and then took off out the front door. Lorne sighed and rubbed at his head, no way to stop Angel now. What demon in their right mind would get between the champ and his kid? He started righting furniture and looked at the door as he quietly promised.

"We'll take care of them."

**A**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long! I had the fight scene in there with more detail, but it started to look like really bad dance directions. I think you guys get the idea though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Yadda yadda, I own nothing. Seriously, I think I have one decent piece of jewelry and my ipod.

**Spoilers:** A few, anything past season 3 and the episode _Waiting in the Wings_

**Pairings:** Oh eventually, but nothing is every easy.

**Feedback: **Would love some!

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Four**

_There was little said in this in between place. Two faces watching the mortal world, the champion they rested too many hopes on. Hands tied to what they knew would unfold. They had granted a reward hoping it would strengthen the champion and his team. It had done the opposite. They had entrusted the seer and champion with the light of restoration, and now could only wait, and hope that it had not been too soon. As if on some sort of internal cue, both looked up at each other. He was the first to speak, an ominous sign as his sister had been the one to most heavily support the mortals._

_"We must protect the light, regardless. Above the champion himself. The Destroyer, the Light of Restoration, they can not fall into the wrong hands."_

_A silence, heavy in this light space._

_"Agreed. The child will be our priority. Let us hope it does not come to that. There is still time."_

_"There is."_

_They looked back and saw their champion, blinded by anger, by love for his child, blinded to all that he needed to protect. To the truth hidden behind false prophecies. Knowing that there was not going to be enough time._

**A **

Angel knew it was a trap, but it was meant to be obvious. That was part of Holtz plan. He wanted not to just kill Angel, destroy the vampire that took his family, but to hurt him. Angel had seen the change in his eyes in that alley. As he held his son, Holtz changed. Only an idiot would think that meant he realized Angel was different, no all that changed was the way that Holtz planned on hurting him. Making it obvious that he had no choice, that he was walking right into his death. That was what he wanted, but Angel didn't care. All he cared about was getting Connor safe. He had lumped it together in his mind. As he pictured Connor safe, it was in Cordy's arms. Sure, Wes, Fred, even Gunn would have done whatever it took for the child, he knew that, but it was different with Cordelia. When he pictured her now, it was with Connor in her arms, if he was completely honest, it was with him standing there with her.

Driving to the building, at least it wasn't another abandoned warehouse, he let go of that picture. If it took Holtz finally killing him to make sure they were safe, then fine. Powers help him if he hurt Connor though. He parked and grabbed his sword. He had stakes on him, but knew they would be useless. No way was Holtz using vampires. Humans all the way. Whether he knew that was just another weakness of Angel's to exploit or not he didn't know, and right now, he didn't care. There had been blood. On the floor, on Cordy's scrawling hand writing. Someone was bleeding and unless it was Holtz, Angel wasn't happy. There were a handful of guards as soon as he entered the building and as a distraction, they weren't too bad. Angel took them down easily, quickly, and without a hint of remorse. He hadn't killed them, but getting them out of the way was his priority.

Pausing he sniffed, listened, trying to find any sign of his friends, his son. Footsteps, several floors up. He took the stairs two and sometimes three at a time. Finding Holtz was ridiculously easy. His voice had a deep timbre to it that was easily recognizable. He was jumped from behind and he easily flung the man off and into a wall. Lifting his sword to the man's neck he shook his head slowly. He didn't want to have to kill, but for his son, he would. The commotion got attention and the door opened, Holtz standing there with a smile, Justine just behind him.

"Angelus. I had begun to think you wouldn't show."

"Where. Is. My. Son."

Holtz smiled, "Alive. For now. So are the others, although I'm afraid the English man may not have much time. You are a better judge than I. How much blood would you say a man can lose?"

Angel growled and raised his sword, ready to strike Holtz down. He stopped when Justine pulled out a small hand held device. One he was all too familiar with. A baby monitor. He could hear the static, the crying, and Cordelia trying desperately to calm Connor, and by the sounds of it, Fred. His teeth ground and he lowered his arms and dropped the sword, hands coming up defensively.

"Let them go. You've got what you want."

Holtz nodded to the man behind Angel, joined soon by another man. They stood just to the side of him and he looked at each, missing Justine's smile as she pulled out her tazer and stuck him in the neck. The last thing he saw was a blurry face of Holtz and he heard him lean forward to whisper.

"Not just yet I don't."

**A**

Angel woke up shaking his head, he tried to move his hands and found that his arms were above him and the rattle of chains told him he wasn't getting down any time soon. He hurt, more than he should have. Slowly he lifted his head, blinking to clear his sight, it was still blurry.

"Hold still man. Shit you took a beatin'."

Hands wiped at his face and when he opened his eyes again he could see Gunn, the right side of his face swollen and a blood stained jacket in his hand. He licked at his lips, they felt dry. How long had he been out? Looking around there was no one else in there. Just him and Gunn. . . and Wes. Finally he saw him, crumpled in the corner. Gunn seemed to notice his look and glanced back to Wes before looking at Angel again.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I tied it down, but, I don' know. I haven't seen anyone else. Have you, Fred? Cordy?"

Angel could hear the tremor of fear even though Gunn was doing his level best to keep his voice still. He shook his head. He'd seen no one. A glance down and he saw Gunn was right. It seemed they stripped him to the waist first, bruises, cuts, even what looked like to be a few slowly healing stab wounds. They'd done their level best to get him conscious.

"No one. I, heard them. On a monitor. Cordy was with Connor and Fred. Then, they knocked me out. Where the hell is Holtz? I'm here, he should let everyone go!"

Gunn only had time to give a scoff in answer before the door opened. His eyes went between Wes and Angel, unsure who he could protect, if anyone. Angel gave the nod and he side stepped closer to Wes. Holtz walked in, three guards and Justine with him. He was wiping his hands, blood, off on a towel. Angel's nose wrinkled at the smell, it wasn't fresh, he thought it might just be his own blood, and he prayed it was. He yanked at the chains and Holtz didn't even blink.

"Fine, you got me, you want to torture, kill? I can take it, now let them go!"

Holtz tilted his head, as if thinking about it. He didn't even flinch when Gunn made a go for him, the guards grabbed him. A few punches to his stomach before dropping him and returning to post. Holtz was in a contemplative mood. He had done quite a bit of talking, to all the prisoners. He raised a hand behind him to Justine.

"Bring the others. I want them all here for this."

She looked confused but obeyed and headed out. Gunn held his stomach and when he heard the moan turned to help Wes. Angel looked worried, more worried then he wanted to admit.

"Here for what?"

"You could say, I had a change of heart, Angelus. I'll be honest. My original idea was simple. Kill the demon child, then you, and leave your co conspirators here to die."

The chains rattled again as Angel lunged, but Holtz had judged the distance and was well out of reach. He simply smiled.

"Of course, your Ms Chase had something to say about that. In my day, a woman didn't know quite so many curses."

There was a brief burst of pride. Angel knew Cordy wouldnt' give in. If she yelled at Holtz even half of what he'd gotten for his 'beige period', he was surprised Holtz was still standing.

Justine came back in about then, she shoved Cordy forward. She looked haggard, shadows under her eyes already, face pale, and he could see where she'd been biting her lip. Fred came next, and he remembered that look. From the caves. Her eyes wide, body hunched, she quickly sunk down as far from everyone as possible, against the wall. He cursed. Then went still as Holtz walked over to Cordelia and tried to take Connor. He gave a warning look and she flinched, reluctantly letting him take the baby. She was never more than a foot away, eyes on him.

"He seems, a perfectly normal child doesn't he?"

"He is." Angel bit off. Holtz glanced up and nodded. It was then that Angel noticed what had Cordelia on edge. Holtz was wearing his jacket.

"He didn't like me much at first, did you?"

"That's because he has taste." The words were out before she realized and Cordy got a back handed hit from Justine for it. Holtz held up a hand, as if tempering Justine.

"He's too used to the smell of death. He's gotten better though hasn't he? You know, at first he would scream and cry the moment he was taken away from her. Almost, like she were his mother."

Holtz walked near Angel, his conversation obviously meant for him. Angel lifted eyes to Cordelia. He knew she loved Connor like he was her own. She'd do anything for him. He couldn't think of all of that now, he had to get them out of here. So instead he raised his chin and looked at Holtz.

"You said your plans changed."

"Yes, see I could, just snap his neck here in front of you."

With that his hand closed around Connor's neck. The sleeping boy barely noticed, until they tightened, his face went red and he started screaming, Cordy screamed and rushed forward, it took two men to keep her back. Tears ran down her face as she screamed and Angel had to close his eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't watch him kill his son, couldn't watch Cordy's heart break. His arms vibrated from trying to pull at the chains. Things went quiet and he opened his eyes quickly, afraid it was too late. Cordy was holding Connor, stroking his face and Holtz was grinning at him.

"You son of a -"

"You really are in no position to call names. Don't forget, at least one of your friends is dying right now. I'd think you would want to speed things up."

He waited and Angel looked to Gunn, who's eyes were on Fred's. The pain obvious. Gunn looked at him and shook his head. Wesley was not doing well. Hanging his head he looked at Holtz, quiet, and obedient.

"Much better. You see, your Ms. Chase said something that at first seemed, horribly contrite. Then I started thinking about it. She's right. Killing you, killing your son, your friends. While it's the justice you deserve, it won't bring back my family. Nothing will. Don't look so hopeful, Angelus."

"His name's, Angel."

Cordy's soft voice pulled all eyes to her. Holtz nodded and motioned. Guards left, shuffling Cordy and Connor away. Leaving only Justine and Holtz standing there. Holtz walked as close as he could to Angel and leaned in.

"I'm letting your friends go. I'm even leaving the key for your chains should they wish to save you."

Angel looked confused, but didn't dare say anything.

"I'll have my justice, and my vengeance. You took my family from me, _Angelus_. So from what I see, you owe me one. I'm taking them. We will go somewhere you will never find us. Live the rest of your days knowing you lost your family and you will never see them again. I will live mine raising my son."

He pulled back and smiled, then turned and left, leaving Justine in the room with them. Angel felt as though his heart was pulled from his chest. He pulled at the chains.

"Holtz! HOLTZ!"

Justine just smiled and dropped a set of keys, kicked them to Gunn and then left. Closing the door behind her.

**A**

The Hyperion doors opened and Lorne looked up. He had straightened up most of the room, and had been waiting. When he only saw Angel his face fell. Angel looked around, his face closed off, and the dark vibes coming off of him almost made Lorne sick to his stomach. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Gunn and Fred. Everyone exchanged looks and moved to the couches to sit. Fred curled up under Gunn's arm, her eyes blinking and slowly, oh so slowly, coming back to some sort of normal. Lorne knew not to ask, not yet, so just grabbed the vodka he'd found and passed a glass to Gunn.

"Wes is in the hospital. They said he lost a lot of blood, but will be fine. They want to keep him a coupla days."

The silence stretched out, eyes flicking to Angel, waiting. He shook his head.

"I was too late."

**A**

_Angel had run, the floor a maze of hallways, rooms, he heard Connor cry and turned again. It was like a nightmare, one he couldn't wake from. By the time he found the right room, he was nearly feral. Growling he beat down the men in his way, and Justine. Unsure if he'd left them alive or not. Busting down the door he saw it. Lights, swirling, the breeze pulling. It was like the world had gone into slow motion. He saw Cordy holding his son, her eyes lifted to see him, lock on his eyes. The air swirled and pulled at her hair. He saw her start crying and before he could reach for her, Holtz shoved and she fell back. Into the lights. He had the odd thought that it was where she belonged, surrounded by light. Then she was gone. He screamed, saw Holtz smile and jump. He ran, but it was gone. Just that fast, it was gone. The residual power lighting the odd symbols drawn on the wall where the portal had been._

_He had learned then that he left them alive, the guards, the humans, Justine. Most scattered, some attacked, but he didn't care. He beat at them until all left, some helping others, some crawling. He pinned Justine to the wall, squeezing, watching her face turn mottled, anger and determination to find them. She knew nothing, only a name. Quor'toth. Defeated he turned, and headed back home._

_**A**_

**A/N: Okay so this story is in my head for another ten chapters or so, it's beating at me so I'm making it slow down so I get it all out! Don't ask me why but this chapter just felt like it had to be told strictly from Angel's POV. Which is why you don't really get anything about what the others went through when he wasnt' around. Don't worry though, more will come out about that later!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **At this point, it should be pretty obvious, I own nothing, I get nothing from writing, except enjoyment!

**A/N:** Okay, it wasn't planned, but, this will be a crossover. Give it a couple of chapters and you'll see it! It will start slow then build. Now, I have some specific notes!

sheshe21: You have been my most loyal reviewer thank you so much! Your notes and encouragement have really helped me really get into the story and the writing.

Lizzytish: I love Wes way too much to have let him go down the wrong path and end up a baddie! Also, no worries on the Reign of Fire thing, there will be NO Jasmine in my story. I get that Joss was upset with Charisma and decided to pull the whole evil thing out, but my thought is he should have just dealt! No ruining a fan fave out of spite! Okay, there's my Joss rant. Really my only one 'cause I love him so much!

**Chapter Five**

_"We are too late."_

_"We? We are not to blame for this. He left them when he should have protected them."_

_"He did not know."_

_"No, events were orchestrated to work against us. The light can not stay there? We need it in our world."_

_"Yes, but what can we do? We can not interfere with his path, he must find them himself."_

_Eyes raised from the water to look across at each other, and a smile, wholly unpleasant, formed on the man's face._

_"We restore the balance. A false prophecy, for a false prophecy."_

_They nodded and their hands both danced over the water before they lowered them and sighed._

_"Let us hope it is enough."_

**A**

Gunn had come for Fred early and they headed to the hospital to check on Wes. Angel refused to go and so they left alone, hoping if anything they could convince Wesley to stay in hospital and recover once he found out about Cordelia and the baby. They didn't hold out much hope. Wesley had been upset at himself for allowing them all to be taken. He hadn't said it, but he didn't need to, they all saw it in the frown and dark eyes. Lorne too stayed at the Hyperion. Sneaking into a hospital was tricky and if Wesley agreed to stay a few days, he would try it the next day. Besides, the green demon had seen the swirling clouds around Angel and knew full well that he wasn't about to sit still. He wanted them gone so he could do something. When he saw Angel testing the weight of weapons he knew he was right.

"There's nothing to fight, Angel. I've got feelers out to find out about this Quor'toth, you know Wes and Fred will be right on it as soon as they get their little four eyes on those books. There's nothing to fight."

"Yes there is. Holtz was brought back by Wolfram and Hart. No way he got a portal set up on his own. They had to have done it, and they'll do it again."

Lorne felt the chill in Angel's voice and wondered briefly if that was what the infamous Angelus sounded like. He didn't like it and if possible, Lorne went even greener than he had been. Angel was giving off vibes that spiked through his head like spikes. Raising a hand he rubbed at his temple and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Angel had settled on a small battle axe and was heading for the back door. Lorne quickly stumbled after him and grabbed his arm.

"Hold on there Angel cakes! You are just going to get yourself killed."

He was unsure that was going to work and stuttered for a new response.

"What would Cordelia say if she was here?"

He realized as soon as he said it, it was the wrong thing. Hurt flashed through Angel's eyes and they went even darker. Lorne actually took a step back and opened and closed his mouth like a cod fish.

"Cordelia isn't here. She isn't here because someone wanted to hurt _me_. So if I have to kill a few lawyers to find a way to get her and my son back then that's what I'll do. I'll be back."

With that he turned and headed out. Lorne stood there in shock. Rubbing at the back of his neck he decided then that he was not mentioning the Princess' little surprise until they had a sure fire way to get her back. The only way that would happen is if one of them came up with something before Angel pissed off the Senior Partners. Lorne ran to the phone and called Gunn's cell.

**A**

At the hospital Gunn was shaking his head, blocking the door to the room. Fred was desperately hanging onto Wesley's arm. By the time they'd arrived he was already dressed, arm in a sling and ready to leave. He had jumped up from the bed the moment he saw the two, assuming they were there to help him get home. The cell went off and Gunn winced, he'd forgotten to turn it off. Stepping to the door he looked back at the two of them.

"Don' go anywhere. I'll be right back, and _you_ English, are stayin'. Doctor said a coupla days."

With that he stepped out and Fred turned her big brown eyes on him. Wes sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Anything to get her hand off of him. He was still uncomfortable being left alone with her. He knew she loved Gunn, you only had to see how she looked at him to know, and to be honest, he didn't want to see it. It was going to take time for his heart to get over his mistake of not telling her how he felt when he had the chance. He offered her a small smile, but it was weary and she knew it. Neither really said much. Fred shifting from foot to foot wishing she knew how to help Wesley, who seemed more and more distant lately. Before she could think of anything to say Gunn came back in and she rushed to his side, something was wrong.

"Gunn?"

"Lorne called. Angel jus' headed t' Wolfram and Hart with weapons. He's plannin' on making them open a portal to find Cordy and the kid."

"Alone? Why didn't he wait for us? I mean, we coulda tried to talk to them, or maybe find out how to trigger the portal or, or, or somethin!"

Wes and Gunn exchanged looks, they both understood why Angel rushed off. The desperation, and how dangerous he really must be right now. With a nod from Gunn Wesley stood back up.

"Well then, it would be best if we were to find out what we can on this portal. Shall we go back to the scene of the crime as it were?"

With that he headed for the door and this time Gunn put an arm around Fred and pulled her to the side to let him pass before following him out. If Wes and Fred couldn't figure it out, they might be without a job again soon. Either because Angel got himself killed, or he went dark and fired them all again. This time, Gunn wasn't sure he could come back from it.

**A**

Angel hadn't tried to duck the cameras, he hadn't gone through the sewers to sneak in. He had walked straight through the front door and to the receptionist. Flashing a smile too reminiscent of Angelus, he asked to see Lilah. The receptionist visibly paled, but thankfully Lilah had been expecting him. She had gotten quite good at knowing Angel's moves and even though she didn't know that the baby was alive and trapped, she knew he was gone. Angel was disappointed at not having some guards to take his aggression out on. He slammed the door open and stalked in to the office.

"Where is he?"

Lilah turned in her chair and smiled. She never showed the unease that she had every time the vampire came at her. She knew her goal was to push him that much closer to his Angelus persona. Whether by him losing his soul or going dark didn't matter. Only that he switched sides. Her worry was that it would be over her dead body. Literally.

"Angel, how nice to see you. Perhaps if you tell me who you are looking for?"

"You know **damn** well who! Holtz! He took my son and Cordelia. Quor'toth? Ring a bell. Now someone opened that portal for him, and whoever it was better open it back up for me. Now."

"Hmm, odd. His orders were to kill your team and bring the child to us. We are _very_ curious about him."

To her credit, she only flinched once as his face changed and he growled, yellow angry animalistic eyes. He was over the desk and leaned over her before she could blink.

"I told you to leave my son alone."

"You also said not to touch your seer. Perhaps you should have mentioned that to Holtz?"

"Don't mess with me Lilah. Not right now. I want my family back."

"Sorry, can't help you. Look, technically, we had nothing to do with Holtz. A client of ours brought him back. He was more interested in the kid then you, Holtz was just a way to get to him."

She was usually a little more difficult to get information out of but Angel was on edge, even she could see that and when push came to shove, she'd rather not die.

"What. Client."

Lilah swallowed then her eyes flicked to a file on her desk and back to him. She waited until she saw him do the same. Angel narrowed his eyes and growled, she never saw his fist coming.

**A**

Gunn was not happy. He held the crossbow and kept looking around, pacing from inside the room to out in the hall. Every once in awhile he'd look over at Wesley and Fred as they searched the room, took notes and muttered to each other. This would be followed with a heavy sigh.

"We are going as fast as we can, by the looks of things no one has been back here since Angel left."

"Yeah well, wouldn' be the first time we were surprised now would it, English?"

Fred began jumping up and down, which caught both of their attention. Gunn walked farther into the room and Wesley went over to her, then readjusted his glasses and grabbed for his notebook quickly, wincing only slightly as he moved too fast for his shoulder.

"What is it? Come on man don't leave a brother in the dark here!"

"Charles, it wasn' a portal! It was a summons! We can do a summons! Portals, well, they're trickier, ya gotta worry about the hot spots and the right energy, plus there's the interdimensional . . . "

"Fred, Fred, FRED! Listen, ya know I love ya, but could ya dumb it down a bit?"

Wesley finished his writing and glanced up at him with a soft smile.

"What Fred is trying to say is that we may be able to summon them back with a spell."

"Wait, ya mean no jumpin' into another dimension and gettin' our heads chopped off?"

"Exactly."

"That's all I needed to know."

Gunn grinned at Fred who was grinning back. Wesley wasn't quite as jubilant but that was because he refused to get his hopes up. He still had a lot of work to do, but it was a solid lead, more than just the idea of going to some dimension. Dimensions existed alongside each other, inside each other, opposite each other, it was tricky, it was always tricky.

**A**

Angel had poured through the file, pacing through the lobby. He needed answers, he needed his son. He didn't completely understand from the file why this Sahjahn wanted his son. He wasn't familiar, it wasn't someone he had hurt in the past. Even as Angelus. There was nothing to tie them together and that seemed somehow worse. He knew what Holtz problem was, and no matter how much he now wanted the man dead, he couldn't fault him his quest for vengeance. There were some things that were unforgivable and Angelus had done them all. Hell, he'd invented some new ones. Oddly enough there was an address, and a phone number. When he'd called, the sound of an old man wheezing had him confused, and the coughing laugh when he explained who he was had infuriated him, but he was told Sahjahn would meet with him. Lorne left, he wanted to check on Caritas and had an appointment with a client that he hoped would help find them some information on Quor'toth. Angel told him nothing of the meeting.

He'd been pacing, but he knew the moment someone was entering the lobby and turned. Angel blinked and watched a withered old demon enter, complete with an oxygen tank. His incredulous look did not go unnoticed.

"Surprised?"

"Well, yeah. Not that it matters, this just makes things that much easier for me. You're Sahjahn?"

"I am."

"And you know why I called?"

"Of course. Your son, the Destroyer. Don't look so surprised, believe me, I am more surprised to see you still alive than you are about your son's destiny. I was under the impression Holtz planned on killing you. After some torture of course."

Angel shrugged and set the small battle axe on the couch next to him.

"His plans changed. Decided to skip the staking and take my seer and son instead. Why did you call him a destroyer?"

"Ah I see. I underestimated him. He's clever. The human child of two vampires, also known as THE Destroyer. I take it your watcher friend did not read the whole prophecy."

Angel's jaw ticked. He didn't like the idea of his son in some prophecy. So far, he hadn't found a single prophecy that was just good news. Well, the Shanshu thing, but again that was something to work towards, not some free and clear gift.

"Why don't you enlighten me? Then you can tell me how to get them back."

Sahjahn laughed, then coughed, grabbing his mask and taking large gulps of air. Angel stiffened as if worried the man, demon, would drop dead before he got answers, but finally he lowered the mask and spoke.

"There is no getting them back. Quor'toth is a hell dimension, chosen because I am the only one that knows how to traverse that particular dimension. I would be surprised if they were even still alive. Which is fine with me. You see The Destroyer is the one that will kill me. I have traded dark magics for longer than this world has been alive. I can keep myself alive, even as this body weakens. I can traverse dimensions that have been destroyed and ones not yet born. I found the prophecy of The Destroyer and kept it for myself. I have been searching for the child to have him destroyed before he could grow to complete his destiny. He is the only one that can kill me. Believe me, others have tried, and failed. Your son is as good as dead. There is no one that can open Quor'toth to you."

He cackled. As old as he was, as weak as he seemed he knew that he was invincible. Or so he thought. Angel had felt his demon rising since Holtz took his family, since he watched the lights of the portal swallow them. He was closer to loosing control over it than he had been even with Darla and Drusilla in town. Just like that the demon was no longer an issue. The blood lust of vengeance that fed it was gone. All that was left was a cold hard determination of a father to find and protect his family. His hand reached for the axe and he took three long even steps toward the door. Not a word said, no emotion on his face as the axe swung taking Sahjahn's head. The look of surprise frozen on his face as the head went bouncing down the steps and the body stayed still a full three seconds before crumpling to the ground.

The axe still in his hand as Gunn and Fred came through the door, their grins fading slowly as they stopped and stared down at the body at their feet. Fred grabbed Gunn's arm and Wesley, who was looking down at his notes, ran right into their backs. Slowly they all looked down at the body and then up to Angel, still holding the axe.

"Um, somethin' ya need t' tell us man?"

"Um, Angel, who, was that?"

Angel looked at the body then up at his friends. Somehow he felt lighter, better, vindicated. He smiled slowly.

"Just a man selling false prophecies. Hey Wes, feeling better?"

They all blinked at each other and when Angel turned to put the axe back in the cabinet they stepped around the body and into the lobby. Wes raised a brow and walked to the couch needing to sit. Sweat broke out on his forehead, he had pushed it a bit, but he felt finally it was worth it. Gunn followed Angel and took the axe from him, grabbing the cloth kept by the cabinet to clean the weapons.

"Wes wasn' supposed t' leave the hospital, but um, well, "

Wes gave Fred an apologetic smile and Gunn ended up shrugging and answering for them.

"He should probably crash here, start workin' on that spell shit tomorrow. So yeah, the two brainiacs got somethin' for ya, but how about you give us your update first."

It wasn't a secret that they were worried, Angel could go really bad and the truth was Gunn wasn't about to just sit back and watch this time. Wes was injured and Cordy was gone, no one was going to berate or explain to him that they couldn't stake their boss just because he was all evil for a bit. Angel frowned and looked over at Wes. The man was still pale, and he could tell exhausted.

"Yeah, Wes you need to rest. I can help you upstairs. We can go over everything in the morning."

He left Gunn to cleaning and went to help Wes upstairs. Before Wesley could protest Fred was taking his notes and heading off to the office to deposit them. Lifting his good arm over Angel's shoulder they headed for the stairs. Gunn wiped down the blade and put it away then stepped out.

"Hey! What about this guy? What the hell did he do anyway?"

Angel froze and looked back at the body, his eyes darkened then his lips twitched and he looked at Gunn.

"He was wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **It's all Joss', none is mine. I just make stuffs up, cause it's fun. No infringement meant!

**Spoilers:** A few, anything past season 3 and the episode _Waiting in the Wings_

**Pairings:** A few, but do you want me to spoil it?

**Feedback: **Loving it!

**A/N:** Okay so getting some fun reviews, just going to answer a few of them.

Grace: I already did the math for Quor'toth. Not exactly the same as the show so no worries on ancient Cordy! But that's all I'll say.

Mendenbar: "The Father Will Kill the Son" doesn't really work for the son killing the father, but no worries! I will deal with Holtz!

Sheshe21: It's getting to the point where I'm disappointed if I don't hear from you! I'm so glad a writer who I enjoy is enjoying my writing as well! I both love and hate crossovers so here's hoping I do the charries I want to bring over justice!

**Chapter Six**

_"They are running out of time."_

_"As long as the balance is kept."_

_"The children."_

_"Yes."_

_"And our champion?"_

_"He has a choice to make. He needs the seer, he needs the children. If he can not claim them. . . "_

_"Another is coming. Another champion."_

_"There are many that would gladly take the seer, and the light."_

_"There is one. . . "_

_"If he survives. . . "_

_"For now. . ."_

_"Yes."_

_With that and a small nod to each other, a book fell, a noise heard, and a smile shared.  
_

**AA**

Gunn was pacing, he had come in early, and had been reluctant to talk to anyone. He had his own problems and had spent the last three nights out with his old gang. Fred was worried, because they had been spending their nights together. She felt pushed aside but had no where to turn. Angel was barely coherent as he searched for information on this dimension. She missed Cordelia most then and felt guilty for it. So she assuaged that guilt by helping Wesley. They'd all tried getting the man to go home, to rest, even Angel had tried. Albeit it was a half hearted try. Wesley seemed driven. Fred realized that Wesley and Cordelia had a past, that they knew each other almost the longest, but she hadn't realized how important they were to each other. She had done a lot of thinking on that. On the group, over the last few days. After all, she had told her family she was home, this was where she needed to be. What she hadn't realized then, was that they were a family. At first it might have been that Angel needed them as a family. It might have been that Cordelia needed to take over as a mother hen and have a family to care for, but over time, there had been this settling. This comfortable settling into roles that no one seemed upset over. They were a family, all doing their part, all worth just as much as the other. It wasn't just them all fighting for Angel's redemption anymore. It was all their mission, their life. And they needed their whole family back.

Even more so now that they had a secret. It wasn't a good thing, secrets. It had happened very casually. She had started helping Wesley look for information when Lorne came in with his own information. He'd 'read' Cordelia when she came back that day. He wasn't sure even she knew, but he did and it worried him. After a discussion with Wesley over the way time changes from one dimension to another the two men, well man and demon, had decided telling Angel would be a bad idea. Especially in his current state of mind. The fact that they were having this conversation the same day they'd had to deal with Wolfram and Hart come for Sahjahn's body didn't help. Fred hadn't really been part of the conversation, just sort of in the room. Stunned and more worried, she just stepped things up. Helping with research, trying to get through to Angel, but the harder she tried, the farther apart they all felt.

So Fred had given up. At least on trying to take Cordy's place. She couldn't get through to Angel, she couldn't tell Gunn what to do, and she sure couldn't get Wesley to take a break. So instead she let Gunn have the distance he seemed to need as he pushed them all away, she let Angel rush around for answers, and she made sure to bring food and tea to Wesley as he worked. She would stop and look at his notes when she could, he was in his own world and often jumped if she tried peeking over his shoulder. Lorne had tried to keep himself busy at Caritas. Still looking for information himself but getting more and more nervous around Angel and having a hard time keeping things from him.

The door slammed open and Wesley lifted his head for only a moment before he went back to his book and notes. With a sigh Fred grabbed his empty tea cup and headed out to the lobby. Angel walked through the doors, face darker than usual. Hands deep in the pockets of his coat. She tried, she never gave up because she knew Cordelia wouldn't want her to.

"Hey Angel. I was jus' gettin' some tea for Wesley. Want me to heat up some blood for you?"

"No. Thank you Fred. I, ate."

Before she could ask there was the sound of something falling, then Wesley letting loose a string of what might be swearing. They looked at each other then went to the office where Wesley was rubbing his head and staring at the offending book.

"You took the sling off."

"Well yes, while you were off searching for answers to this portal mess I was researching ways to call them up, it got in the way."

"Wes the doctor said. . . "

"We don't have time!"

It went suddenly still. The two men staring at each other and Fred standing there looking a bit frightened. She had never seen Wesley so upset. His face twisted into a snarl that faded and his eyes softened, one look showed a matching look in Angel's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I, know Wes. that their running out of time that they might have already -"

"No. I, I know he's your son Angel, but their our family as well. I refuse to believe it's too late, not when . . . "

His voice trailed off as he looked at the book in his hand. The argument forgotten as he opened it and flipped through and slowly sat down to look at the book and then his notes.

"Wes?"

"Give me a moment."

Fred looked at him then Angel and nodded backing out slowly. Angel glanced to Gunn who looked at them and then gave a nod.

"I need to go check in with my crew."

He was out the door before Fred could say anything, but Angel saw her face fall and tried to help. Putting a hand on her shoulder and giving a small smile.

"How about I help with that tea?"

She nodded, giving a thankful smile as they headed to the kitchen.

**AA**

"Eureka!"

It was the moment they were waiting for and Angel was at the door so fast that Wes nearly ran into him as he walked out with his book and notes. Fred wasn't far behind.

"The portal?"

"No, no, there is nothing on this Quor'toth or how to get to it."

Faces fell but Wesley rambled on as he walked into the lobby and set the book down on the counter.

"It's a summoning spell. Combining it with this vision spell and it should work."

"What should work?"

Angel was almost vibrating and Fred put a hand on his arm looking at Wes to explain. He didn't disappoint, a large grin on his face.

"We summon them, with things of theirs, and we can see them, there in that world. All we have to do is get them to step through the protective circle and they end up here. Of course the reverse is that if we cross the circle from our side then we end up there. Once a balance is restored the circle will close."

"Wait, what balance?"

"I, assume that means once we get them back to their proper dimensions."

Fred had her own theories on balance but kept them to herself. Angel was ready to grab this chance with both hands.

"What do we need?"

Wesley looked at Angel, then down to the notes again.

"A few things, I'll gather these, we should arm ourselves just in case something else tries to come through. Also, something personal of Connor's and of Cordelia's."

They nodded, Angel volunteered to get the personal items, Fred called Gunn, and Wesley went to get the materials and set up.

**AA**

Two hours later and they were all in the lobby. Gunn was prepping the weapons with Angel as Fred helped Wesley finish the large circle that needed to be drawn in the center of the lobby. Lorne was shakily drinking the last of his sea breeze, a cross boy in hand, just in case. He was a passive creature, but he'd defend himself if he needed to. Once Wesley and Fred finished he gave the man a look and waited for him to join him at the desk.

"Not wanting to be a downer, but. . "

"I know. It's been a week. Almost exactly seven days, by my calculations that means it's been either seven months, or, decades."

Lorne's red eyes widened and he set the glass with ice down. He hadn't known what the time difference would be but he knew that those options were not good ones.

"What? Are you telling me she could be . . ."

Off of Wesley's look he lowered his voice again.

". . . she could be dead and the baby an old man?"

"Or, he could be merely a year old instead of a few months and she could be. . ."

"Obvious!"

Before they could finish arguing Angel looked at the two with a frown.

"Is there a problem?"

Wes shook his head and he and Lorne both pasted on smiles. Wes' smile was small and careful, Lorne's too big.

"Not at all Angelcakes, we ready to go?"

They took their places, everyone with a weapon except for Wesley, who laid his aside while he began the incantation. The circle lit and an all too familiar swirling energy gathering. Everyone shifted, from foot to foot, careful, eyes on that swirl worried it would be just another portal, but then it settled. Slowly shapes took form and there was a strangled sound that came from Fred as she almost dropped her weapon.

What they saw inside the circle was a piece of Quor'toth. A crude bed, or half of it, the rest outside the circle. Some sort of pile of blankets, and Holtz. He was standing over a small boy, just barely standing on two chubby feet. Looks were exchanged around the circle, but Angel had his eyes on the boy.

"Connor."

It was barely above a whisper but it had caught the attention of the man inside the circle and Holtz' head snapped up. He squinted as if looking in the distance then growled and swept the boy up in his arms, Connor screaming and crying immediately. Angel's hands tightened on his sword and glared. Then his eyes flicked behind Holtz and his face changed. Stepping into the circle out of seemingly nothing, Cordelia. Hair long again, and unkempt. Her face hollowed out and eyes pleading as she ran for Connor.

"Give him to me!"

"So you can tell him more lies! I should have killed him as soon as we arrived."

Connor was now reaching for Cordelia, trying to scream 'Ma' but it came out too fast and on top of each other, ending up almost like a hum. Finally she grabbed him and pulled him from Holtz.

"You swore you'd leave him alone!"

She hadn't noticed the others yet. She didn't realize that if she looked, she could see home. They noticed and edged closer, all aware they couldn't cross the circle otherwise they'd all end up in another dimension. Shaking his head, Angel was dumbstruck, he could see Cordelia's bulging belly, and his son and all he wanted was to get them out of there.

Holtz backhanded Cordelia and then bent over her.

"Missed our audience did you, mother?"

At this she finally looked up, eyes gone wide. Wesley dropped the book and tossed it aside.

"Cordelia! Grab Connor and run! Come through!"

She didn't understand how, but she trusted them enough and ran. Holtz grabbed her by her hair and pulled out his knife.

"Found a way out did you? Should have listened to me."

He stared at Angel and smiled. Knife raised.

"Now I have no choice but to kill your whelp. Couldn't save him anyway."

Cordelia froze, barely two feet from the edge of the circle Angel went to reach for them, stopped only by Wesley. Cordelia didn't know how far, she had no clue, but her eyes met Angel's and she nodded. He answered and dropped the sword. Unspoken communication, they still knew each other enough to know that it was Connor that needed saving. She kissed the top of his head and threw the boy forward as Holtz knife came down.

The rest was confusion, screaming. Angel grabbed the crying toddler and held him to him, eyes closed, inhaling his scent. It was his son. Older, but it was him. He smelled it then, blood, and turned, his back to the circle as he cupped Connor's head and tried to calm him. Unaware the boy saw over his shoulder and began screaming for 'ma'. He couldnt' move, he didn't dare, until Fred was grabbing for Connor. Suddenly the world sped up around him. He heard Wesley screaming at him.

"Angel! Give the boy to Fred he shouldnt' see this! Lorne call an ambulance now! Please, Cordelia please you can make it, you just need to, just beyond the circle, reach please!"

Angel could hand him over, couldn't let go of Connor, and the smell of blood was now overwhelming. He smelled death in it and couldnt' turn to see. Finally Fred pushed him towards the stairs.

"Go! Angel take him upstairs! He can't see this!"

He ran as if hellhounds were after his son and took him to his room. The crib still set up, the rocking chair and worked to calm the boy. He ignored the sirens downstairs, he ignored the yelling, and when Lorne snuck into his room, greener than usual, he raised his eyes to ask. Lorne shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his head, as Angel rocked. Connor fell asleep finally, as the Hyperion descended into silence. Sniffling tears he freely shed, Angel kept a hold of him, staring at nothing and refusing to shed his own tears.

**AA**

**A/N: **Okay, believe it or not, the best place to end this. Dont' worry, someone will be explaining what all happened and who we have to thank for it! There will be surprise consequences for everyone. Good and bad.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So by now you've read the disclaimers and all of that so I figure seven chapters, I can phase those out. Now onto the notes! I had outlines done of each chapter up through the season and then starting the next season. There have been small changes as I get into things but for the most part it's coming along well! I may in the future, once I get all of this out of my head, go back and flesh out the writing more. We are at chapter seven and there are ten total in this season so it's coming to a close! I will be working on the next season where we see even more crossover goodness! So big thanks again to all my reviewers and I hope to get more out to you!

**AA**

**Chapter Seven**

_"This is not as it was to happen."_

_"We can not interfere."_

_Two sets of eyes met over the water._

_"That was different."_

_"It always is."_

_"The vision we had planned for them is still possible."_

_"With a few alterations."_

_"It is an important test for the champion."_

_"It was meant to be a gift."_

_"That too . . . "  
_

**AA**

Hours had passed. Angel had finally set Connor down in his crib, and hovered over it watching. After the commotion died down, Lorne had retreated, hoping to not see the mess as he walked to the kitchen for a drink. Scotch in hand he peeked in the door before sliding into the room.

"How is the little man?"

Angel didn't look up, his eyes stuck on the sleeping toddler. The thought that he would blink and the boy would be gone again, he'd move and he'd disappear. His fingers were wrapped around the bar of the crib as though it were his life line.

"Sleeping."

"Might not be a bad idea for you to get some rest as well, Angel cakes."

"Are they back yet?"

Lorne sighed and took a seat in the vacated chair rather than the bed. His hand a bit too shaky as he raised his glass for another drink.

"Not yet, there's, less mess than I thought. I think Holtz took his with him."

Angel's head snapped up to listen but he didn't move from his spot as the door opened. He could hear the steps on the stairs, tired and slow, but he still knew there were only two sets, and one belonged to Fred. His guess was the other was Gunn. The light knock at the door was answered by Lorne who stood and looked between the two as they entered. Gunn's arm around Fred, his eyes still distant. Fred looked to Angel but he still stared at the crib, it was Lorne who nodded.

"She, lost a lot o' blood. Um, they had to, to take the baby early. It's a girl."

She managed a small smile and Lorne mirrored it. Angel's voice was low, and cold.

"What happened?"

Gunn narrowed his eyes at Angel and tightened his grip on Fred before taking over.

"You were there man. He was gonna kill the kid, so she threw him. Got the pointy end of the dagger instead. We all kind of went nuts then. Wesley was tryin' to get Barbie to, to crawl to him so he could pull her through. Fred here, she shot him."

Fred shook and silent tears ran down her face. Lorne patted her shoulder.

"You did fine, saved their life, Fred."

"Sure you did, girl. If he wasn't dead I'd have shot him again myself."

Angel's hands tightened on the bar but he still didn't turn.

"Cordy?"

"She's, asleep. Wes wouldn't leave her, he asked us to bring him a clean shirt so she doesn't, so she isn't. . . "

Fred turned into Gunn's chest and Gunn stared at the back of Angel's head. How could he be so emotionless?

"She came outta surgery fine, but they wanted to sedate her. Baby seems good too. Ya know, since you're asking and all. Anyway, just came back to drop off Fred, I'm gonna bring English his stuff."

Fred clung to his shirt and looked up at him.

"You're comin' back tonight right? I, I was kinda hopin'. . . "

"Naw, sorry, I gotta, check in with the crew."

He kissed her forehead and looked away before he saw the disappointment in her eyes. He looked to Angel and still the man didn't move so he shook his head and led Fred out of the room. Angel finally looked up and turned to them all and everyone froze. Hoping he'd ask, or want to do something. Angel looked at all of them, but then settled on Gunn. He'd know, he'd understand.

"With, Darla and Drusilla in town, I pushed you all away. I thought it was he best thing at the time, keep you all safe. You all proved me wrong. We are stronger as a team. Cordelia. . . she has a baby now, a family, and she's been hurt more than anyone because of this, because of me."

Lorne and Gunn at least saw where this was going and both were shaking their heads. Lorne stepped towards Angel but he lifted a hand to ward them off.

"She was stuck in a hell dimension and there's no telling what Holtz did to her. He at least. . . "

Lips pressed together he shook his head and turned back to look at Connor again.

"She protected Connor, and I'll never be able to thank her for that. Now she has to deal with surgery and raising _his_ child. She's done enough. Tell Wes to make sure she's taken care of. I, don't want her back here."

Stunned into silence, Fred was the first to react, stepping out of Gunn's arms and heading towards Angel.

"But, that's not true! You can't mean that! She just had y-"

Lorne stopped her and shuffled her out of the room.

"Now's not the best time cupcake. We'll, give the champ some time. He, just needs to take it all in."

He glanced back to the room and Fred nodded, Gunn stomped down the stairs and left. Lorne silently prayed to the powers for some intervention and had no idea that they already had, several times. All he could do was hope that he could edge Angel towards the truth. In the morning.

**AA**

Wes had sat by her bed all night. When his clothes arrived the nursing staff let him use a shower to change, he reluctantly washed up and did so, worried he'd miss her waking. He didn't. Eventually he fell asleep in the chair next to the bed. Still mulling over Gunn's short reply and Angel's orders. Even if he just needed time, Cordelia would be asking. He knew this and didn't know how to explain to the woman without causing more pain. He jerked to wake when he heard a moan. Leaning forward he grabbed her hand to let her know he was there and closed his eyes in worry when she finally started opening her eyes.

"Angel?"

Eyes clearing of the drug induced haziness she grabbed for her stomach and went to sit up, groaned in pain and Wesley got up to sit on the edge of the bed and push her gently back down.

"Easy now. The baby is fine. She's a bit early but she's fine. You had a punctured lung and some bleeding. A lot of bleeding actually. You need to rest."

Relaxing back into the pillows she nodded before she looked at his face. Realized where she was. Confusion and fear ran across her features and Wesley tried for a smile and an explanation. It didnt' take long, as he only gave an overview and said nothing about the fear or blood that was forever burned into his mind. By the end her eyes were brimming with tears and she was chewing at her bottom lip.

"But Connor is all right?"

"Of course."

"But Angel -"

"Isn't coming."

She nodded. She'd thought about this, of course. The idea that she'd somehow get home. Some day. That she'd be able to give Angel his son back, and his reaction to her. To what she'd done to survive, to protect Connor and herself. Finally the tears slid down her face.

"It's because of the baby isn't it?"

"That, is most likely part of it. He, he thinks it's Holtz' child but we believe. . . "

"It's not. I know. I figured out after a week. I wasn't feeling well and, well there's signs. I couldn't figure it out then I thought back and remembered the ballet, and well. . . "

"I'm sure once Angel realizes-"

"No! I, I don't want you telling him. I don't want anyone telling him."

Off of Wesley's confused look she sighed and motioned to the bed controls, she wanted to sit up, at least a little. Once in position she wiped her face clear of tears and took a breathe, a small one, and winced. Putting back on her no nonsense look.

"Look, Wesley, I love Angel, I do. I love Connor too. I love him like he's mine, and it doesn't matter to me who his mother is. The first time I saw him I knew it didn't matter. Not to me, but, it matters to Angel. If he can't see past Holtz, not even for a baby that didn't do anything other than be born, then it doesn't matter. It's fine. She'll be fine, I'll be fine. I can do this."

He saw her lip tremble and shook his head squeezing her hand.

"No, we can do this. You aren't alone Cordelia."

Off her sob and fresh tears he leaned forward to gently hold her.

"You know, I was in a hospital before like this. After, after Xander kind of dumped me. Rebar through the stomach, no one around. Left alone, I thought I couldn't get lower than that. Then I cam here and met Angel again, and Doyle, then you and Gunn. I thought things were better, but then he had to fire us! And sleep with _Darla_ of all people. I have to admit, that was a new low. I already knew, I loved him and it hurt so much Wes. But this. . "

He winced and stroked her hair. They were all upset to find out how far down Angel had gotten, but no one could deny the hurt Cordelia felt. It was the first time they all realized the two cared for each other as more than friends. He loosened his arms as she sat back, and wiped at her face again, mouth twisted in pain.

"Don't tell him. Promise me."

"I promise Cordelia. I'm, rather good at keeping secrets."

She looked over his face then her own softened and she took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. Talking about all my problems when you've had pretty much the same ones. Who would have thought we'd have so much in common?"

She tried for a smile but only got a confused look in return. Finally she rolled her eyes.

"The scoobies pretty much dumped you too, you ended up in LA too, Angel fired you too, and you fell in love with someone that is more interested in someone else too. Duh! Fred?"

A blush crept up and he nodded dumbly.

"How did you . . "

"Hey, I may be pretty banged up and, well a mother now as weird as _that_ is, but it's still me. I know Wes."

He smiled sadly and nodded, then gave a dry chuckle.

"Of course you do. Well then, I guess we make quite the pair. And you know I will be there for you Cordelia, you and. . . oh, you uh, haven't picked out names yet have you? I doubt they want to keep calling her the Chase baby."

"Well, Allen is a boy's name so um, Frances can be a girl right? I want to call her, Frances."

It wasn't the kind of name you expected from Cordelia but as soon as it dawned on Wesley why he smiled.

"It's a lovely name. Frances it is."

**AA**

Gunn checked over the weapons and shook his head.

"This ain't gonna do it. Ya'll need better stuff."

"Yeah well what do you care? Took off for the big leagues right? Busy with your vampire boss? Man if you were gonna sell out you could've at least sold out for some cash or somethin'. Made it better around here."

Gunn frowned, he'd been trying to help doing what he could and was still feeling the pull of not belonging in either place. He'd have to make a decision soon on where he belonged. He couldn't keep this up, he wasn't sleeping and Fred was feeling him get farther away. He glanced around at the crew and nodded.

"I'm workin' on it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm so nervous! This is coming to the end of my version of season three of Angel the series. Of course, read the disclaimers, I have no rights to the show or characters, I'm just having fun. There are certain parts of the series I wanted to mirror and there are certain characters I wanted to see more of and those I wanted to see less of. So hopefully the changes that are coming, and there's some big ones, will work for you all! Just like the series there's a cliff hangar at the end of the season but not to worry I'll be starting my version of season four right after this! I won't leave you wondering for too long!

**Chapter Eight**

_"It is too late."_

_"We do not know that."_

_"He has severed ties with his seer, he has not been performing his duties as champion. His decision is made."_

_"It is too soon. The other has not begun his journey."_

_"He will and should he succeed then we will have another champion worthy of a seer and the light."_

_"And this one?"_

_"We can watch. Should he get back on the path, there is hope for him."_

_"He will not have his seer to keep him on his path."_

_"That was his choice. He will either succeed and be that much closer to his humanity, or he will fail."_

_"Failing puts him in their hands. For him to be on the other side. . . "_

_"It is no longer in our hands. The light is."  
_

**AA**

It had been two weeks. Things had settled into a kind of routine. An uncomfortable one. Cordelia and the baby had yet to leave the hospital, Wesley had only left once to get a few things for Cordelia and himself. Fred saw even less of Gunn, and she and Lorne were taking care of the Hyperion. There were no cases. Angel refused to take any, and so most of the work around the Hyperion was cleaning and shopping and living. Angel had finally gotten Connor to be comfortable around the hotel again though he still didn't leave him out of his sight. Fred had done some paperwork that morning, finally getting the hang of Cordy's style of filing, sort of. Finally seeing Gunn they agreed to go visit at the hospital and said good bye to Lorne just as Angel came downstairs with Connor. He set the toddler down and let him stumble around until he grabbed onto the couch and stood there, bouncing in place. Lorne grinned at the two.

"Good morning, champ. How are we all doing this morning?"

"Exhausted. And hungry. Let me get him a, bottle."

Lorne knew he was still unsure about feeding Connor, not sure if he'd moved to solid foods or not. Lorne nodded and sat on a couch near Connor to keep an eye on him as Angel went to the kitchen. He headed back with his own mug and the bottle, which Connor just threw at the floor and blew a rasberry at it. Angel sighed and sat down.

"He's not sleeping. Neither am I. I thought, he was just having a hard time adjusting but, he's fine. He's, talking, did you know he's talking? Just a couple of words. "

"Now, just hear me out here, Angelcakes Could it be neither of you are sleeping because you are missing something you need?"

"Lorne. . "

"What you both need is in that hospital and you know it."

Angel almost growled, setting the mug down with an audible crack on the table and shoving his hands in his pockets. The baby jumped a bit then flopped onto his butt. Lorne simply sat back and crossed his legs. He saw the frustration building, Angel had been fluctuating all week. Brooding, non talkative, muttering. It was coming and Lorne was about ready for Angel to finally see the light.

"She needs you too, you know. They both do."

Angel whirled on him. His eyes flashing and while normally that would bother Lorne, he knew the vampire was angrier at himself than the demon messenger.

"It's my fault she's in the hospital! Everything that's happened, my fault! She got visions that nearly killed her, was attacked several times by Wolfram and Hart, kidnapped, raped!"

His arms shook, it was the first time it was voiced. Everyone knew, they'd figured it out even though as far as they knew, Cordelia had never admitted it. Lorne's face softened, sometimes reading auras was a bad thing. He knew the truth and knew it wasn't his place to affirm it for anyone. Angel shook his head and lowered his voice, resignation coating his words.

"How can I face her? How can she _not_ blame me?"

Lorne nodded and slapped his hands on his thighs before standing up with a grin.

"Well finally! You've been waiting to get that out for a long time champ. So now that you have, feel better? Good, now stop playing martyr and go see her! She needs you, even if she won't admit it and you need her, that little boy needs her. Honey, get off the cross, someone needs the wood!"

He flung an arm off to the side and both were interrupted by a small voice.

"Da?"

Surprise flitted across Angel's face and he broke into a grin rushing over to grab Connor and pick him up. He swung him into his arms.

"Did you hear that? He called me Da, yeah that's me, Da, He said Da!"

"Ma? Ma Da?"

Just like that he froze and looked at Lorne who was grinning and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Out of the mouths of babes."

**AA**

Cordelia was whining. She knew she was, but it didn't stop her. She was looking better. A little more weight on her face had taken away that sunken look, and she'd gotten her hair washed and brushed, pulled high into a ponytail. Sitting up in the bed she was still on an IV antibiotic from the surgery and now doing some sort of therapy for her lungs as she almost always felt out of breathe. Dropping the remote she flopped back into the bed.

"I'm so bored! When am I going to be allowed out of this bed!"

Wesley had been there so long the nursing staff had started to believe he was the father and perhaps fiance if not boyfriend. They wheeled in a cot for him and he often ate there at the hospital. He'd been allowed to see the baby but since Frances was a few months early they weren't allowing her out of the NICU just yet. Which was taking it's toll on Cordelia. He was now familiar with her refrain and knew exactly how things would go. Whining, pouting, and if he let it get too far, tears. He tried to change the subject before it got that far. For now he had a secret weapon and just smiled.

"I would assume the more you rest, the sooner you get out of the bed."

"That's not true! Hey, how many times were you in the hospital and got yourself signed out before you were supposed to?"

He shook his head, this was another argument she had begun. Getting checked out early so she could go see the baby and go home. He sympathized greatly, but he wasn't giving in. Especially today.

"I did not have a punctured lung or just give birth. You'll stay there."

She narrowed her eyes, her death glare wasn't working so she tried a pout, still nothing. Finally she stuck her tongue out at him. Luckily he was saved from a full out whine when Fred and Gunn came to visit. Gunn had brought some flowers and Fred brought a wrapped box for her.

"Hey there Barbie, brought you somethin' to cheer this place up a bit!"

"And a present for the surprise!"

She perked up taking the flowers and the box, thanking them both. Then she looked among the three of them.

"Surprise?"

Fred looked upset and slapped a hand across her mouth, sure she gave away too much. Wesley smiled.

"Yes, and I believe I should go see if that surprise is ready for you. I'd wait on opening that present."

With that he left Cordelia with Fred and Gunn for company as he headed out the door.

"It had better be some real food! And clothes! Real food and clothes!"

"Better!"

Wesley yelled back at her as he took off down the hall. Fred was able to cheer her up some, she talked about Connor, she asked about the files and Cordy of course went over them again. She didn't mind that Fred didn't get it. She knew that Fred was smarter, she knew that, but the files had been hers for years. It made her feel like perhaps, she wasn't as replaceable as she sometimes felt. At a knock on the door she looked up and her eyes went wide, face flush. Fred moved off the bed right away and let Wes walk to the bed. A nurse following him with the small wheeled bed for the baby. Her arms went out immediately and Wes placed the small bundle in her arms.

"Now, would you prefer those clothes?"

Cordelia shook her head and bit her lower lip, not trusting her voice. It was the first time she'd seen her daughter, who finally had hit five pounds and was able to breathe on her own. She ran a finger along her face and gave a gasp of a laugh and cry.

"Oh, she has his eyes, look!"

Fred clasped her hands together trying not to ask to hold her. She knew that it was too soon but she was so small and cute! Instead she started bouncing.

"Open the present!"

Wesley sighed, he'd been on the nurses for days about letting her see the baby. He moved to the other side of the bed and sat, reaching for the present. The nurse quickly came over and bent, whispering instructions to Cordelia on trying to nurse her and the bottle in case she wasn't able to. She explained the health benefits of nursing for both of them and how it might put more weight on the baby sooner then left them to visit. Wesley opened the present and held up for her the small outfit that Fred had picked out. It was, of course, pink, a onesie and overalls to match, a hat and booties, along with a small sweater.

"Wes said preemie sizes but I thought you would want to put her in somethin' other than hospital clothes."

Cordelia grinned, it was perfect, even if it was very very pink.

"It's great Fred, thank you. It's even better than clothes for me. I'm still holding out hope though. Do you, think I should try feeding her?"

"Did we come at a bad time?"

All eyes went to the door where Lorne, dressed in a scarf, hat and large sunglasses, stood holding Connor. Eyes slowly shifted back to Cordelia who looked like she had maybe more surprises than she could handle. Lorne smiled and stepped in, lifting Connor up to the bed to sit next to her.

"Dad had to take to the sewers, so should be here soon, but this little guy couldn't wait!"

Connor screeched and threw himself at Cordelia. A sense of tension that had been living in the room for weeks finally broke and Cordelia wrapped an arm around Connor and held him close. Wesley moved from the bed to let them sit and Fred leaned back into Gunn with a smile. He looked down and smiled back giving her kiss. Cordelia tried to show Connor the baby but she was shifting so taking that as a possibility of needing to eat she carefully adjusted and tried to feed her. After a few moments she jerked and Wesley stood again worried but she shook her head. She was fine just, surprised at the nursing. She did settle back though and used the small baby blanket to hide any, well, embarrassment. Settling back she smiled at Connor.

That was the sight he saw standing in the doorway. Angel was surprised at the pull he felt low in his stomach. Watching Cordelia nurse the baby, her arm around his son. The others in the room seemed to fade away to the edges as he watched. Lorne had been right, he had to let go of the guilt, this was, too precious to miss.

"See the baby? That's your sister. Can you say sister? Sis-ter."

Connor lifted to his knees and poked the baby in the face.

"Tsiss! Tsiss!"

Something twisted and Angel froze. Whatever had happened in Quor'toth, Connor was **not** Holtz' son! That was **not** his sister! He growled and took long strides into the room grabbing Connor from the bed.

"That is **not** your sister!"

The room erupted into noise and motion. He didn't even notice Cordelia's face as Connor started screaming and crying, his new mangled word for sister as Lorne took him from Angel and Fred went to Cordelia. Wesley pushed at Angel, followed by Gunn as they pushed him out into the hall and closed the door behind them. Angel growled but Wesley pushed him back again, his voice a low hiss.

"How _dare_ you? Do you have any idea how close she came to loosing your child?"

"Connor is fine, and I know what she did to protect him -"

"I wasn't speaking of Connor!"

Angel froze, he looked at Wesley then to Gunn who had his arms crossed and blocking the door. Slow realization dawned as the door opened and they all turned to watch Fred walk out with Connor. She kept her eyes down.

"Cordy said she didn't want anyone upset. So she, she said goodbye to Connor and told him to go see his dad."

Angel looked at Connor then Fred, and finally back to Wesley.

"The baby?"

"Yes. She was already pregnant when Holtz showed up. We didn't know at the time."

"Why didn't anyone. . . "

Fred swallowed and handed Connor over. Angel took him and continued to stare at them all, shock giving way to betrayal. Wesley glared back and crossed his own arms.

"Because she asked us not to. Because she thought it shouldn't have mattered, and she was right. Frances is her daughter, and that should have been what was important. Not your pride!"

The argument might have come to a heated point if it weren't for the sound of alarms and nurses pushing past them to get into the room. Lorne quickly slipped out and hid behind Angel and Fred. Gunn, Angel and Wesley surged into the room, but all were pushed back out, except Wesley. Door closed they all turned to Lorne for an explanation.

"She, was crying, and then she had a hard time breathing. I panicked!"

All they could do was wait and the person most agitated, was Gunn. Finally he shook his head and confronted Angel.

"Look, I quit all right? It's been fun and all but the truth is, we aren't doing anything. My crew is still out there fighting every night! I thought being part of this was a good thing, that we were making a difference, but seems you forgot about that. Not for the first time either. I'm not sticking around to get fired again. I'm gonna actually _do_ something. Just, a head's up."

Angel's jaw worked but before he could answer, Gunn walked off. Fred swallowed and looked at them all.

"I'll talk to him."

She scurried after him and Angel sat down with Connor in his lap. Looking over at Lorne he looked back down at the floor.

"I messed up."

"That you did Champ."

"Lorne. . . "

"Oh no, sorry, I have no answers for you. Everything I know, you know. If you can't figure out the answers from that, there's nothing more I can do."

He looked at Angel and realized the vampire was still in shock. Taking pity on him he sighed and sat forward.

"Look Angelcakes. If it's the why and the how you are so worried about, you know there's only one way to get those answers. But I can tell you, those answers, not as important as the ones you already have. I'll, check in later."

With that he stood up and gave Angel's shoulder a pat before heading out. Angel nodded. He knew what he should do, what he should have done, but hindsight was always 20/20. Nurses left the room, closing the door quietly behind them and he stood to go check on Cordelia. The last nurse stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, are you a friend?"

"I'm, uh, yes. We're, friends."

"Well, luckily she didn't pop any more stitches, she needs to work on lung control until the damage is healed and she needs to stay calm. We sedated her and she's resting comfortably with her family."

With a smile that was meant as a dismissal she walked off and Angel moved to the window. He needed to see for himself. Cordelia was laying quietly, eyes closed and he could see even from the window, the tracks of tears. Her hand limp in Wesley's as he sat next to the bed, the baby, his daughter, in his arm. He looked over to Connor, his head resting on Angel's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home. Let, 'Ma' rest okay? I promise, I'll fix this Connor."

He kissed the boy's forehead and headed out. Connor finally relaxed and falling asleep. As he turned to leave, sleepy hazel eyes opened and looked out the window before closing again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Joss, all of the characters, the world. The story is mine, I doubt he'd want credit for it, but hey, it's all in good fun!

**Feedback: **Has been great so far! I love you all and will add more at the bottom to specific people

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**Chapter Nine**

_"He is coming."_

_They only looked to each other and then forward, just as Angel fell to the ground in front of them and stood. _

_"Why are you here, lower being?"_

"Really? This is a surprise to you? You had to know that I'd have questions."

_"They were answered. Why do you bother us with this?"_

"I want to know why. Why they were taken and how I have a family. Children. I shouldn't be able to have any children and I have two."

_"Do you want the children taken then?"_

He glared, hands fisted to his side. He knew if he lost his temper he'd lose this chance at answers.

"No. I want to understand why now. Why I was given these. . . "

_"Gifts."_

_"Your son, was a prophesy. The Destroyer. He can turn the balance for either side. A destroyer of evil, or of good."_

_"Your daughter was our gift. You wish to be mortal, to gain a human life, but you must earn it."_

_"You must not only be a champion, but human. You have been fighting for redemption."_

_"You were to fight for your humanity as well."_

_"The connection between champion and seer has always been close, however, "_

_"What you two have had is beyond that. She is a humanizing influence on you."_

He was getting confused, the way the twins finished each other's sentences. He thought he could follow it, but barely.

"So, you had us possessed?"

_"No lesser being! We allowed your soul to remain."_

_"We simply bound it to hers and granted you the gift, the balance."_

_"The light. She will balance the Destroyer."_

_"She will grant redemption."_

"The baby. So, my soul is safe, and Cordy and I. . . "

_"Your soul is bound yes, "_

_"But you have thrown away our gift."_

"I didn't! I didn't know she was my daughter! You allowed her to be taken to another dimension, we brought her back!"

_They advanced on him. Hands out towards him. A vision formed above of him on the bed, holding Connor. Cordy in the rocking chair nursing a baby._

_"This was your gift."_

_"You were to protect it."  
_

_"You believed a false prophecy and that was why they were taken."_

_"We sent the information to give you a chance."_

_"To give you this."_

_The scene changed to the one he'd seen in the hospital. Cordy nursing the baby in her arms, Connor sitting with her._

"All right, I made mistakes, I admit this. Isn't that also what makes someone human? I'm trying to fix it."

_"It is too late."_

_"You have turned your back on us."_

_"On your destiny."_

_"You have stopped fighting and are no longer a champion."_

_"You severed ties with your seer."_

_"She will work with another champion."_

_"One that will follow their destiny."_

_"They will protect the light."_

_"And we are done with you now."_

**AA**

Angel shook his head. Back in the alley he looked up at the wall. He knew trying to get back to them and argue wasn't going to work. Slowly the words sunk in. They had bound his soul to Cordelia's. At the ballet. So before he told her, well he hadn't actually told her yet. He kept skirting around it, but was it only their doing? No, he had known before that, he hadn't allowed himself to believe it, confront it, but Lorne had even seen it. He had seen he's seen the same thing in Cordelia. So their feelings were their own, not put there by the powers. He blinked. She was going to work with another champion? What did that mean? The only 'champion' he could think of was Groo. Angel growled to himself. He couldn't have upset her that much! She wouldn't just run to _him_, would she? It didn't matter. Making amends was old hat by now, and this was more important than his redemption. This was his family. He wasn't going to lose it now.

He had promised that he'd be right back, leaving Connor with Fred and Lorne, but he needed to see them. So he headed right for the hospital. Racing to her room he froze. It was empty, being cleaned. He checked with reception, they hadn't been moved, they were discharged. Suddenly he felt panicked. Like he was running out of time. His talk with the powers fresh in his mind, he felt it like a shadow reaching for his family, pulling them away. Back to the Hyperion he ran in and found only Fred sitting with Connor. She looked up and stood slowly.

"Is, everything okay Angel?"

He glanced around, listened, nothing. They weren't here. Why he thought they'd come straight here he didn't know.

"I, screwed up. Fred, I, think I lost her."

Fred blinked, then she realized he was talking about Cordelia and smiled.

"Cordelia? She loves you, she loves Connor. . . "

"I know I made a mistake."

"Firing her? Um, again?"

"I was just trying to protect her."

Fred walked over, leaving Connor to play on the floor. Putting a hand on his arm she took a deep breathe, it was the same thing she'd told Gunn yesterday.

"We protect each other, Angel. We all choose to be here, we know it's dangerous, and we know you think it's just your fight, but it's not. It's all of ours. Not just for you, even if we do wanna help you get that shanshue thing. It's for us too. You gotta have more faith in us."

He looked down at her, she was right. He trusted them, but he hadn't been showing much faith in them. In their abilities, in their choices. He still felt like he had somehow dragged them all into his world, his life, his fight. It was their lives too, their fight. He smiled and covered her hand with his.

"Thanks Fred."

She nodded and smiled. With a glance to Connor she thought she might as well see about pressing her luck, since she was on a roll and all.

"Ya know, Wes called, said Cordy was going home. Lorne and Gunn left to help get the apartment ready. We could, go visit?"

"I think that's a great idea. Can you help me get Connor ready?"

**AA**

Angel walked up the steps to the apartment and paused. Fred shot him an encouraging smile and knocked on the door. After only a moment Wesley opened it and smiled, then the smile faded when he saw Angel.

"We're here to visit!"

"Oh, of course, Cordelia is in her room, I'm trying to get her to rest."

He stepped away from the door for Fred to walk in. She glanced back to Angel, who nodded, and headed inside with Connor. Angel gave a nod to Wesley and went to step in. He stopped as if hitting a wall and looked back at the man. Wesley lifted his chin.

"Wes?"

"I finished the uninvite spell before I brought them home. For safety."

"Oh, okay, well, then invite me in."

"I don't think that's wise."

Angel growled and went to step forward, Wes didn't move.

"And why not?"

"Did you see what happened at the hospital? You hurt her Angel, right now she needs to heal. I got the message that you no longer wanted her to come to the Hyperion and I have yet to break that news to her."

"I didn't mean it, I, don't mean it. Look, Wesley, let me speak to her."

The stare down was interrupted by Gunn clearing his throat, he gave them a nod, a glare to Angel and stepped passed Wesley with a bag of groceries. Angel's eyes followed and his body relaxed as he saw them. Fred walked out of the bedroom with Connor and Cordy followed, walking slower than usual, holding Frances in the outfit that Fred had gotten her. Gunn set down the groceries and grinned coming over to take the baby from her.

"Hey there's Frankie! How's my girl?"

Fred giggled and Cordy frowned smacking at his arm.

"It's Frances! Don't call her a boy's name! She -"

The room went still as Cordelia caught Angel in the door. He tried for a smile.

"Frances, after -"

"Yeah well, I, didn't know. Boy or girl so, was kind of hoping it would still work."

"No, I mean, yeah, it's, it's a good name."

"What are you doing here Angel?"

The quiet resignation was almost worse than her yelling at him and Angel shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"I, was hoping to talk to you."

He looked around at the others, all staring at him. Some in pity others in warning.

"Alone."

Cordelia nodded, Wesley opened his mouth and she shook her head.

"Can you guys, um, have Connor help get Frances down for a nap? If that's okay?"

She glanced up to Angel not forgetting his last reaction to Connor being near the baby. He nodded and raised a hand to gesture towards them.

"Uh yeah, that, I mean he wanted to come. That's, fine."

Wesley was the last to leave the room, unsure that they should be left alone should there be a problem. Fred grabbed Gunn's arm and pulled him into the room. Once it was just the two of them they stared. Angel nodded towards her.

"I'm, not invited."

"I know."

She sighed and walked over to the door.

"So, can I come in?"

"We'll see, what did you want Angel?"

"I went to see the powers. Try and, get some answers."

She raised a brow but didn't move. He took that as a sign to keep talking.

"They, told me about her, about Frances. She's, a gift. I didn't know, when Holtz took you two I, could only think about getting you back I didn't even think that she, was ours."

"It doesn't matter Angel."

He hated that note of defeat in her voice.

"It does matter, it matters to me."

She mattered to him, but he still couldn't say it. He saw the tears brimming and the smile wasn't nearly pleasant enough to reassure him.

"That' why it doesn't matter. Angel, you lied to me, about Darla, but I got past that, because of Connor. Because I look at Connor and I see you, I see your son and that was enough for me. It wasn't enough for you. Angel. . . "

She swallowed hard, she could do this, it hurt too much and it was already hard to breathe. Closing her eyes a moment she slowed her breathing down, if she started hyperventilating now she'd never get it out. Opening her eyes she looked up at him again, this time all walls were down.

"I love you, I'm, in love with you. And it was enough, to be able to help you, to be there for you. I know you love me in your own way, like you love Fred and Wes, and even Gunn. But, I can't anymore. It's not enough anymore to just wait for the other shoe to drop."

Angel blinked, he was dumbfounded. She had said it first and he felt like an idiot for waiting so long, but he was confused too. He shook his head.

"Other shoe?"

"Buffy? Shanshu? We don't know how long and believe me, I've had the thought that I might be long gone by the time it happens, but what if it's not? What if, if you get to be human tomorrow? Will you even say goodbye before leaving? I can't just wait for it, dread it. You've pushed me away, all of us, but, mostly me, more than once. I get the hint already!"

She stopped, he was just staring at her. With a groan she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Is any of this getting through to you?"

"Well not anymore."

She jumped at the voice behind her and looked, a large demon stood there and she turned back to Angel, still just staring.

"Skip! What did you do to him?"

"Hey, oh um, well I kind of just needed to talk to you . . . "

"I don't care fix him!"

With a shrug Skip waved his hand and Angel moved. He jerked towards the door and stopped short as he still wasn't invited.

"It's not about Bu-"

He stopped, stared at Skip, then Cordelia.

"Hey Angel. Sorry to interrupt, I know it was kind of important, but this is business. Only be a minute."

Cordelia crossed her arms and Angel frowned.

"Business?"

"Yeah, powers sent me. Cordelia Chase, you are being transferred."

Angel felt his heart plummet, they were going to do it, they were really going to do it. Cordelia only looked confused.

"Cordy, invite me in. Now!"

"Don't you go ordering me around! I don't work for you anymore remember? What kind of transfer, you can't take my visions!"

"Oh hey no, nothing like that. You're still a seer, just, need a champion."

"I _have_ a champion! I -"

She tossed her arm towards Angel then her face fell. He'd let her go again, fired her. Her eyes widened, did that mean they'd send her away? Angel tried to be calm but he was anything but. Lowering his voice he tried to get her to concentrate on him.

"Cor, invite me in. Please."

"You fired me."

"Cor, please."

Skip rubbed his hands together as if preparing.

"Right, well, kind of on a time table here. See the new champion, kind of just joined us, and he really needs some help. He could go either way and the powers want to make sure he goes our way. Now you're still healing so I got a little extra juice to help with that."

"No, no I don't want to be, transferred!"

"Yeah they kind of figured that too. So I got a little something to help with the transition."

"Skip! Go away, don't make me rip your throat out! Cor invite me in!"

Angel growled, game face on as he stared down Skip. He was throwing himself against the barrier when Skip put his hands on either side of Cordelia's face. Her body went limp, floated up a few inches from the floor and her eyes went distant. After a moment Skip pulled his hands back and she floated there. He put a hand in front of her face and looked at Angel apologetically.

"Sorry man, nothing personal. Just doing my job. Hey, cute kid by the way!"

Angel tossed himself at the door again, this time landing on the other side, but Skip and Cordelia were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all the characters, story is just my way of playing with them!

**Spoilers:** A few, anything past season 3 and the episode _Waiting in the Wings_

**Feedback: **Welcome! Love my reviewers and will talk more about that later!

**Distribution: **Not so sure just yet, so ask first please!

**A/N:** So this is it. The final 'episode' in my season three. I can't believe I got here! Thank you so much for coming with me! I do have plans for the first part of season four at least, so keep an eye out! It's still in development in my head.

**AA**

**Chapter Ten**

_"He is not ready. He is not finished."_

_"His trial is coming to an end. He will need her to guide him."_

_"Do you think it wise? To put the seer so close? Or do you still hold hope out for the other?"_

_"Should he get back on his path, they could cross paths."_

_"You hold out too much hope sister."_

_She smiled up at him. Finally he gave in and shook his head._

_"Very well. Should he be back on path, then he can start with helping free one he does not trust."_

_"A test so soon, brother?"_

_"Do you worry for him? Should he pass the test, we will send him guidance."_

_"Agreed."  
_

**AA **

_Cordelia,_

_ I am confident we will find you and return you home. In the meantime, I thought my notes might provide some insight into why we are looking for you so hard. We are sure you are safe. Angel told us all about his trip to the Powers, they find you valuable and so we know you are safe, if not lost. Of course, as soon as Fred, Gunn and I came out to ask where Frances disappeared to, he told us. He left immediately to speak to the powers again, but they have refused him entrance. So the search became more mystical, though Gunn and his crew took to the streets as well. I returned to the Hyperion, Fred and I did as much as we could to finding champions and seers. It seems it is a great honor to be called a champion and from the spell we performed, Angel no longer qualifies. _

_Before you worry yourself, I do believe we have finally gotten through to him. It wasn't easy of course. It was only a day later that my usual outwardly calm demeanor became an issue. Calm was the last thing I was feeling. I looked around the office and could only feel failure at finding a way to contact you. However, that was not what Angel saw and an argument ensued._

**AA**

Angel slammed the book down, and Wesley glanced up at him then back down to his own book.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I am useless to her otherwise."

Taking pity on the vampire Wesley raised his eyes and removed his glasses.

"Perhaps, if you were to patrol . . "

"I told you, I'm not doing a damn thing until they bring her back! They want me to play champion, they need to bring her back first!"

"A strike then?"

Angel simply nodded.

"And what would she say about that?"

It was the last thing he needed to hear. Angel growled and leaned forward, dangerously flashing eyes at Wesley.

"I know. I know you are in love with her. I get it, you took care of her in the hospital, and took care of the baby, but that is _my_ family. I'm not going to just pretend it doesn't matter that she's gone!"

Wesley blinked, surprised at Angel's outburst and looked out the door to see no one else noticed. Clearing his throat he set his glasses down and closed his book.

"I, am fond of Cordelia yes. I love her very much. Like a _sister_. She's the closest thing to a family I have. We, got closer I admit, but much of that was from what we had in common."

"Like what?"

"Like being in love with someone that could not reciprocate our feelings."

His voice went soft and without meaning to, he looked passed Angel to Fred and Gunn. Angel frowned but followed his gaze then turned back to him. The surprise and apology in his eyes.

"Fred?"

Wesley's ears went red and he quickly grabbed his glasses to replace them.

"Yes well, it's too late for me, obviously, but I had hoped, it wasn't too late for her."

Silence descended again and Angel looked down, his body relaxing from the slightly threatening look before.

"She told me she loved me. I should have told her first. Before Holtz, before, all of this. I didn't, and now I'm not sure I'll get the chance to."

Wesley was quiet but nodded. Taking the chance he tilted his head.

"Perhaps we are looking at things the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"We are looking for a missing seer. To bring her back to her champion. Perhaps, we need to bring the champion back to the seer."

Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to keep fighting. Without her."

"For her."

Wesley corrected. Angel nodded. With a smile of thanks he got up and headed out to the lobby. He called for Gunn and said they were out on patrol.

**AA**

_Looking back, it's sort of amusing that Angel thought we could be an item. My mind immediately went back to Sunnydale and our disastrous attempt at dating. I thank the powers for the chance to get to know you again. We make much better friends. As family, we are unbeatable. I look forward to getting to prove this to my new niece. So yes, Angel is back at work. Patrols the first few nights and even a case or two that showed up at our door. _

_So far, things are going well. Other than finding you. You are here of course. Even if you do not realize it. Fred was right, you are our heart and you keep us moving. Gunn was pulling away, we could see it, and were helpless to do anything. Fred was heartbroken and my own heart was torn in two. Part of me wanting to help her, comfort her and a small part, a rather petty part, hoped that she would be free and I could finally voice my emotions. I've learned the folly of waiting. However, even without physically being here, you are the glue that keeps us together, that keeps as fighting. _

_I hold out hope that you are resting and on your way back to us, to Angel. Connor still calls for you, and Angel is trying but it is obvious something is missing. I have not mentioned it, but I did find something. Some sort of hope. It seems champions must survive a test before they are considered worthy. I am using that to find this new champion of yours. I also believe that there is a test for Angel. That there is hope. Perhaps I should explain. It was a case that walked in. No bigger test could I imagine to see if Angel was truly going to continue to help those that need it. Deserved or not._

**AA**

Angel was reading, as was Wesley. Of course Wesley was reading a book in hopes of finding more information. He had a lead, but didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Not now. Not when it had been a few days and dead ends already. Angel was reading to Connor. Wesley glanced up to check on them.

"Things quiet then?"

"Yeah, no cases right now. I was going to go patrol later. Just because we dont' have cases I don't want, anyone, thinking we arent' still working."

"Then maybe I can help."

Both men turned to the front of the lobby and Angel was on his feet instantly. Dropping the book he held Connor to the side and turned to protect him from the man. Wesley stood slower and walked forward.

"What do you want Lindsey?"

Lindsey shrugged. His hair was longer than last time they saw him, but his clothing was more relaxed. He took a step down the stairs to come closer, stopping only when Angel tensed.

"I need your help."

"We've heard that one before."

"Yeah, and I meant it Angel. Look, I left, I tried to start over, there's just one problem. You join Wolfram and Hart, and they own you. They pulled me back and it wasn't pretty. I've been working with shamans and gypsies all over to try and hide from them but I'm running out of time. I need out of the contract. And before you say it, even dead wouldn't work. They've got me for five years after death if I can't get out of the contract."

**AA**

_It was a surprise to say the least, but it was a case and I believe, a test. I can not say for certain and I was afraid that by saying so it would null the results. So I was silent as Angel decided to give him the chance. Unfortunately, even the best of intentions can not save a soul. As you well know. This was a more difficult case, as it did not mean a battle, there was no demon to destroy, no vampire to stake. It was all legalities. In the end, the best we could hope for was a meeting with them. Lilah gave her word that we would all be safe, Lindsey included, but how much is someone's word worth?_

_At first, the discussion turned to Angel. How he could get Lindsey out, and they even offered to add in bonuses if only Angel would hand over the 'miracle child'. Well from there negotiations went down hill fast. I finally stepped in, but I will never know now, if that was the mistake that cost us._

**AA**

Angel glowered at Lilah. Then he glared at Lindsey, sure he set this up. Instead Lindsey frowned and shook his head.

"Nice try Lilah. Good to see those instincts of yours are still going strong. I want out, but Angel and his son are not on the table. So try again."

Lilah shrugged and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Then I can't help you."

"Cut the crap Lilah. A contract can be renegotiated, bought out, so work with us, and I won't have to break that pretty little neck of yours."

Angel smiled, more a baring of teeth. It of course looked like it had no affect on her. It did but she was old hat at keeping her composure. Lilah looked them all over and then nodded.

"All right. I'll talk to Lindsey about a renegotiation. On one condition."

Wesley held a hand up, he didn't like this either but he knew to be careful.

"Such as?"

"I want an interview. With all of you."

Angel snorted and crossed his arms sitting back.

"We're here so ask your questions."

Lilah raised her finger and shook it before standing.

"One at a time. Alone. First, I need to check in with my superiors on what I'm allowed to offer. If you'll step out please, I'll call you back in one at a time."

They all stood and looked at each other oddly as Lilah led them out to the hall. Once outside they looked at each other and Lindsey. Lindsey frowned and lowered his voice to speak to them all.

"She's up to something. Listen, I appreciate this but whatever she has planned, it can't be good. I'm not having anyone sign their soul over for mine. I learned that lesson."

"What makes you think that's an option?"

Lindsey looked at Wesley then Angel. He knew they didn't trust him and that was fine, they were still trying to help him and he appreciated it. He also knew that as much as he wanted to be free, he couldn't get that freedom at the cost of someone else's soul. It wouldn't be free then.

"Because I know how these people think. They still want to take you down, all of you. So they'll try and make it sound good, but trust me, they'll destroy you if they can. If that's by killing you fine, if it's by getting your soul and adding you to their collection of indentured servants then they will. That's all these people are. They aren't lawyers, they don't have power, not really. Just, be careful and don't. Sign. Anything."

Angel was amazed at his little speech but was still unsure of him and nodded to the others. It was agreed, as the door opened and Lilah called in Fred. The rest sat. It was horrible, waiting. Wesley knew he'd never feel so separated as he did then, all of them one by one facing this alone. One by one they went in, one by one they came out. No one said anything, all looked away. All nervous. Until Lilah summoned them all in. Taking their seats from earlier she picked up a file and slid it across to them.

"Well, Lindsey, you're free to go."

Surprised looks were exchanged and Lindsey slowly reached for the file unsure. He looked through it and shook his head.

"You made changes to the contract and exchanged souls. With who Lilah? What did you do?"

He glared at the woman and was out of his seat almost immediately, but before there could be an answer, Gunn stood.

"She didn't do nothing. I did. Look, I get what you said out there. I do. It's my soul, but I know what I'm doing. I can do some good here."

"Charles!"

Fred stood in shock and Gunn just shook his head. He took a step from her and it broke her heart. Angel pointed at Lilah.

"You fix this NOW!"

"Hey don't look at me. Your boy was more than willing. Even bargained for his old crew. Papers are signed and it's a done deal."

Gunn looked at them all, no apology in his eyes.

"I can do some good here. They're gonna hook me up with some knowledge, and I'm free to do work on the side on whatever cases I want."

"Cases?"

"Yeah, look I'm a grunt at best. Not that I don't like gettin' my hands dirty but, I'll never be as much help as Wes, or Fred. Hell even Cordy had. . "

He stopped and sighed.

"I can do more here, I _be_ more."

Lindsey frowned and shook his head. He knew a loosing battle when he saw one.

**AA**

_So, in the end, we lost Charles. I can not say that what he did was wrong. For awhile, there was grief, and anger. Fred especially, was hurt. Lindsey, of all people, was the one to get through to her. He explained the allure of it. Not riches or power even, but the idea that you were worth something. I can still hear her proclaiming that he was worth something to her. And Lindsey's soft reply that he wasn't worth something, to himself and that was what they preyed upon. _

_Lindsey, for his part, doesn't seem too happy about his freedom. He hung around and finally asked to stay and help. Angel was unsure at first but we agreed, in the end, that Lindsey is searching for his own redemption. Isn't that what we are here for? His expertise with Wolfram and Hart will come in handy I am sure. We never discussed what was offered us each in that room alone with Lilah. For my part, I was offered quite a bit. Knowledge, books, and even Fred's affections. How they know is beyond me, but it worries me. It worries me what else they know._

_I only hope that by saving Lindsey's soul, Angel has passed this test and you will be on your way home. It's true we lost Gunn, but Angel could not have prevented that. We are all coming to terms with it. Even Fred, and we realize it was in the end a test for us all. What we all gave up the chance to is private and weighing heavily on our hearts. I can not hope to guess what it was, but in the end, Gunn was unable to resist. He chose his path and my fear is, our paths will cross again._

_Hurry back._

**AA**

Wesley finished the letter and set it aside. He had always been in the habit of keeping a journal, notes. It was one of the things he picked up from the Watcher's Council that he could not let go of. He would continue his letters, in a way it helped him feel closer to Cordelia, and it brought him hope. He told himself that she would be glad of the update from what she missed. Taking off his glasses he rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Wes?"

Opening his eyes he blinked surprised and then nodded for Angel to enter and take a seat. He did and was quiet for a moment.

"What did they offer you?

"Me? er, "

"Cordelia. They offered me Cordelia. They could find her, bring her back. All it would cost was a few tests on Connor. I was so close to giving in Wes. So close."

"But you didn't."

"No, I couldn't do that to Connor. Or to her. Could you imagine what she'd say if she found out that's how we got her back?"

A small smile shared by the two.

"I do believe you might not survive that tongue lashing."

"Yeah, she'd kill me. Still. . . "

"It was hard."

"Yeah."

Wesley cleared his throat.

"Knowledge. Quite a bit of it actually. Any prophecy, language, book, and of course, "

"Fred."

"Yes."

The silence stretched out.

"They seem to know us pretty well."

"A little too well."

Lindsey came walking in and took a breath before announcing his thoughts.

"It was a test."

Both men stared at him, but Wesley with a bit more caution.

"I was talking to Fred. She, told me about Cordelia, I'm sorry."

"What does that have to do with anything Lindsey."

Angel was back to his suspicions. Lindsey took a seat and nodded to them both.

"I don't know what you two were offered, but we know what Gunn got, and Fred told me what her meeting was about. With Cordelia gone, it just fit. You lost your seer. A champion without a seer is a champion on the way down. Wolfram and Hart are going to try and use that."

"How was that a test?"

"It was a test to see if they could get Angel to give up, they couldn't. But what I'm wondering is, was it a test for the powers too?"

Angel watched him, it seemed to make sense, but then he looked at Wesley. What he saw didn't make him happy.

"Wesley? Did you know something about this?"

"I, was aware that it was possibly a test by the powers, but by saying something I could have ruined the test. If the champion passes, he could possibly get a seer, or, a seer back."

Angel frowned but got up and began pacing as he thought.

"So, by continuing to fight and passing this test, I could prove myself again, and get Cordy back?"

He looked back at them when a light burst in the corner. They all stood and backed up, all except Angel who stared at it expectantly. As the light faded a woman stood there shyly smiling.

"N-not exactly. The Powers, kind of sent me. S-sorry."

**AA**

**A/N:** Okay I know, an odd place to leave it, but I promise it's not all bad! I was originally going to give you a glimpse of where Cordy was but decided better to leave it open! Mirroring the series where she ascended but leaving out the ascension and evil Cordy mess afterwards! Feel free to make guesses as to the new girl! And look for the next season story!**  
**


End file.
